Curse
by marine maiden
Summary: Revised 1 of 7 Brave Story - What had happened to Wataru? All those marks in his body? Whose curse is this? Once again, Wataru should return to Vision to find out. Then how about his best friend, Ashikawa Mitsuru? Warning:mild yaoi WataruXMitsu
1. Re Tomare

A/N: Well, I've watched this movie since long ago and I can't stop to think that they should have another adventure in Vision world, therefore, I wrote this fiction. I never write shounen ai before and I'm not thinking to write an explicit shounen ai story – _yet_. However, I still warn you guys if you don't like shounen-ai whatsoever, you better don't read (because even if you DO flame me, I'll just use fire extinguisher +laughs merrily+). Now, please enjoy.

**Note: Revised thanks to wonderful BloodRaevynn. ;)**

Disc: The characters and the movie is belong to their rightful owner (Basically, I'm just too lazy to search for their name. Probably I'll do that in the next chapter…)

* * *

_Chapter 1: Re-tomare_

"Mitani-senpai, could you please give this to Ashikawa-senpai?"

Wataru, who was leaving his classroom, turned to see a first-year girl standing shyly; a white envelope with a heart on it was apparent in her hand. The black-haired boy sighed inwardly and gave her a tired smile.

"I believe it's better if you give it to him yourself," he rejected politely, hands firmly attached to his side and bag, making no move to receive the love letter, which still sat comfortably on her upturned palm.

The girl recoiled slightly and looked at the floor.

"I… I know," she stammered. Wataru wondered why she had taken the trouble of finding him if she had known – it was evident that she actually did not. "But… But I'm too scared to give it to him myself and… and if I leave it in his locker he will throw it away without reading it." She was at the verge of crying. "Would you help me, please…?" Wataru groaned inwardly. He hated it when a girl cried.

"Fine." He took it with a sigh. "I won't guarantee his answer though. And I don't intend to be a postal service again," he said, waving the letter in his hand to make sure the girl took his point. The girl nodded so fast he could almost feel the vertebrae in her neck cracking under the weight of her scull. She thanked him and ran away to somewhere Wataru didn't bother to care about. He continued on his way to art club and slid open the door.

The small room was bathed in afternoon sunlight spilling through a big window. Some canvases were left out to dry and some were covered with white fabric. All of them clustered neatly at one side of the room, giving enough empty space to breathe and walk around the room. Wataru walked over to the far corner beside the window.

His friend was brushing a red tint over his unfinished sketch. His figure which lit diagonally by the sunlight gave him an aura of mysterious elegance. His blonde hair had a golden luminescence. The scene reminded Wataru so much of their first meeting in school, the night after he had found out about the 'gate'. But that past was carved in his mind alone, for the past had been rewritten; everything had been different since his return from 'that' world.

"Finished already?" Ashikawa Mitsuru asked without looking up.

"Yeah." Wataru stood behind Mitsuru looking at what he was drawing. It would be a lovely sunset he predicted in a glance.

Wataru was picking Mitsuru up for today's part-time shift. They had the same work schedule and had agreed to go together to the fast-food restaurant. Wataru was doing class duty today so Mitsuru was taking the chance to finish his painting.

Wataru watched as his friend draped a white cloth over his canvas and cleaned up his tools at high speed. In less than 5 minutes, they were ready to leave. Walking halfway out of the room, Wataru gave Mitsuru the letter, which was received with a scoff.

"Doing social work again, Mitani?" He usually used his family name when he wanted to mock or tease his friend.

"I tried to refuse but she kept insisting." Wataru shrugged. Mitsuru waved the letter in his hand and was averting his eyes to the dustbin near the door - considering throwing it in - when Wataru glared darkly, following his friend's gaze. "Don't you dare," he said.

Wataru had reminded his friend to be more considerate of those who had written him letters with all their heart and not just throw the letters into the dustbin without even a glance at what was written inside. Mitsuru had answered that he already knew the contents of the letter without needing to open it. Well, yes. He had been popular ever since they entered this senior high school – no, even when they were in junior high-school.

"You sure didn't learn your lesson well." Mitsuru thrust the letter into his bag.

The last time Wataru had preached at Mitsuru that he should read all the love letters he received, Mitsuru had made Wataru read the letters with him - threatening that if Wataru didn't read it, he wouldn't read it either. They read more than two dozen letters that day and though Mitsuru had been tired and fed up with them, he was satisfied over his friend's flushed and nauseous face.

"Do you want to go through dozens of letters again?" He asked Wataru. His friend's face turned grim.

"No. But it's just one!" He justified himself. Mitsuru nodded, they were crossing school yard, heading toward the gate.

"Yeah, just one right now; but next time you'll have two and then more and more. I'm pretty sure all of them will be giving them to me through you by the end of the day because you're so kind."

"I've tried to reject them!"

"You're weak when you see girls' tears."

"Fine." Wataru admitted his defeat. "Just do what you want, but don't do it in front of me."

Mitsuru smirked. They walked down the busy sidewalk and entered the restaurant through the back door.

"How is Aya-chan?"

Aya-chan, Mitsuru's sister, who was three years younger than him, was entering her first year in junior high school.

"Fine. She is coping well in her lessons."

"Great. I suppose first year junior high school lessons are not that hard. Not like our second grade senior high-school lessons..." Wataru trailed off, sighing.

"It's not that hard."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, smart boy." Mitsuru's score had always been in the top five of their school.

"You only need to study harder and complain less," Mitsuru said, locking his locker and walking out.

"My brain is not like yours." Wataru said. He slammed his locker shut, followed him outside, and started serving the customers.

_

* * *

You will pay for what you did to me! I'll curse you! I'll curse you for destroying my plan! I'LL CURSE YOU!_

Wataru awakened in his bed drenched in his sweat. What he had just dreamed about? He could see a finger pointing at him from the darkness… the voice. The voice of an old woman.

He wiped his brow and sighed. "Just a simple bad dream." He assured himself; however, he ended up not being able to go back to sleep until dawn and woke up earlier than usual.

"What's the matter with you? Lack of sleep?" Mitsuru frowned at Wataru's sleepy face that morning. Aside from Wataru and Aya, everyone would have been badly shocked to hear a concerned question from Mitsuru, for he was notorious for his indifference and cold attitude.

"Yeah, had a bad dream. I feel like someone was cursing me," Wataru answered sleepily.

"What? Aren't you just imagining things? Isn't your specialty in adventure?" he asked teasingly. Wataru gave his friend a sidelong glance.

When Wataru had returned from that so-called 'imaginary' world, he was surprised to see Mitsuru alive and well. It's not that he wasn't happy, but the fact that Mitsuru didn't recognize him had confused him. When they had quiet time together, Wataru told Mitsuru about Vision, but apparently his friend didn't remember a single thing. It was as if Ashikawa Mitsuru had never been there. Their first meeting had never occurred and their adventure existed only in Wataru's own memory. Wataru had decided to leave the matter as it was – it was better for his friend not to remember something so painful; besides, Mitsuru had started to label him as an insane kid who loves to hallucinate. Things got better after that; they became best friends during elementary school, attending the same junior and now senior high school.

"I'm not imagining things, and no, it wasn't an adventure type dream." He sulked, earning a pure laugh from his friend. Wataru could see in his peripheral vision how the girls around them glanced in their direction – at Mitsuru in particular because he seldom laughed, which made him far more attractive. They looked at Wataru in envy and a little hatred, because he was the only one who could make Mitsuru laugh like that.

The dream returned the next day, and the day after that. Wataru believed there was something wrong, but he couldn't remember what his dream was about. Every time he woke up, he could only vividly recall hearing the voice of an old lady. However, the sound grew stronger each day. He was sleepy throughout the day, even napping between lessons and he had difficulty sleeping at night.

Tonight, when he closed his eyes, he prayed to anyone who would be kind enough to hear his prayer to grant him a good night sleep. Pity, he still saw the same dream and when he had awakened, he felt his chest hurting. Opening his pajamas, he could see a faint black scar – shaped as if being clawed - on the left side of his chest, over his heart. Rubbing it softly, he puzzled over how he had gotten that mark. The pain subsided after a moment, but the mark remained.

Wataru told no one about this but he was clearly distracted in all his activities. He was walking out of the school gate, when someone clapped his shoulder and startled him.

"Mitsuru! Don't do that!"

"What did you space out for?" Mitsuru frowned.

"Nothing…"

"Don't 'nothing' me." They walked together to the train station; they had no shift today.

"How is your aunt?" Wataru asked.

"Fine, still single until now but I think she is seeing someone." Mitsuru answered; clearly displeased with the change of topic. After their parents' murder-suicide. Mitsuru and his sister had been taken in by their distant relative – a kind, single woman, who lived in a small apartment.

"Really? That's great! Soon you'll have something to celebrate then," Wataru said cheerfully. Mitsuru was going to return to the original subject again, but watching his friend's expression, he decided not to. They talked about mundane things and separated at the platform.

Wataru dreamed again that night. This time he could clearly hear the voice.

_I'll curse you to death! When those marks have spread over your entire body, you'll die a nasty death… _

Wataru tried to speak; tried to ask what crime he had committed to deserve the curse, but his voice didn't come. He could only see the finger point at him from the darkness.

Wataru awakened with a shock. For the second time, he could feel the pain in his chest. How surprised he was when he saw the mark was getting clearer and a small, faint, black spots had also appeared on his abdomen.

For the next two days he saw the same dream and dark lines were starting to reign below his eyes as a result. His mother was concerned but he brushed it off as "studying hard." However, it was not as easy to brush off Mitsuru. He insisted on knowing what was bothering Wataru and what his dream was like. Wataru kept repeating that he was fine and he didn't remember his dream. Luckily today was Sunday and no one could nag him. He was going over his homework when he fell asleep midway through.

Again, he was in the darkness and the finger was there as well. Wataru became frustrated at hearing the same words over and over and in his desperation he shouted back; finding, to his surprise, that he could speak this time.

"Who are you?! What have I done?!"

The owner of the finger seemed startled and the voice ceased for a moment. Suddenly it replied with a roar:

_How dare you forget?! Come to me! Come to Vision and find me! I'll make you repent for what you've done!_

Then Wataru woke up. His head felt dizzy and hurt. Wait, it was not his head which was hurting, it was his chest and abdomen. He pulled up his shirt and saw the claw mark was now outlined by a thin red line, the black spots also had turned deeper, and a fainter spot had also appeared on his chest. He paled visibly. His dream was not a joke! After seven years he had heard the name "Vision" again – he had never thought he would hear that name again. His dream-like adventure had long since passed, but it was not forgotten; on the contrary, it was still fresh in his mind as if it had happened but yesterday. He spent the whole day musing over his dream, his adventure in Vision, and he didn't dream again that night. For the first time in a week, he finally had a good night sleep.

Monday was a fresh start, the first day in the week, and the first lesson was a physical exam. Wataru felt much more refreshed after a calm sleep and Mitsuru in turn felt relieved to see him okay. They would have a soccer game for the males and a volleyball game for the females. Wataru hummed in excitement; soccer was his department – he had loved it ever since he was a child.

The game was played with spirit and before long Wataru kicked in a goal. Everything had been going perfectly when suddenly Wataru felt his chest hurting; the mark hot in his skin. He could hear Mitsuru shouting his name as he doubled over in pain. A second later, both his mind and sight went blank.

Mitsuru ran over to his friend whose head had been kissed by the soccer ball. He took Wataru to the infirmary with the help of another classmate and noticed that the school nurse was not present. Mitsuru decided to wait for the nurse and sent his classmate back to the field. He was wondering what Wataru had been doing – why he hadn't seen the ball coming – when his friend groaned faintly.

Wataru opened his eyes and his vision slowly came into focus. "Mi… tsu… ru…?"

"You're okay?"

"What happened?"

"You got hit by the ball."

Wataru's hand flew to touch the side of his head. "Ouch…"

"Of course it would be 'ouch.'" Mitsuru shook his head. His glance then suddenly fell on Wataru's abdomen. When Wataru had lifted his hand, his shirt had lifted up a bit too, revealing his smooth skin and the black discolorations that marred it. Alarmed, Mitsuru pulled Wataru's shirt up further to take a better look – which startled Wataru badly.

"What are you doing!?" he asked, flushing.

Mitsuru didn't avert his gaze and ran his soft palm over the sensitive skin of his friend's abdomen. He wondered why there were so many black marks, it felt… unnatural.

"Stop it!" Wataru blushed furiously, suppressing his laughter. "That tickles!" He tried to sit up.

"Where did these marks came from?" Mitsuru asked seriously, staring into Wataru's eyes – completely unaware of the red tint of his friend's cheeks.

Wataru remembered the marks and sighed. He couldn't lie to him and say it was a birthmark; Mitsuru would know better since it had not been there last summer when they had gone swimming together. Well, there was no benefit in lying anyway. He told Mitsuru about the dream and showed him the dark mark on his chest and the barely visible blemish on his torso. Mitsuru just sat, listening carefully; displeased that Wataru hadn't told him earlier.

"I thought it was only a dream!" Wataru defended himself. Mitsuru shot him a hard look but decided to drop the subject for the time being.

"What is this 'Vision' world?" He wandered aloud, evidently puzzled.

"It's the world I told you about, back when we first met."

"Wasn't that just an imaginary world?"

"No it isn't! I told you, it was real! I did meet with you there! It was even you…" Wataru trailed off. He was going to say; 'it was even you who told me about the existence of that world,' but he feared reminding Mitsuru of how much pain Mitsuru had experienced and inflicted on others as a mage in Vision.

"What about me?" Mitsuru inquired, one arm crossed over his chest and his cheek resting in the palm of the other, looking interested in the broken sentence.

"Nothing." Wataru avoided his gaze.

"Then where do we go to get from here to… to that 'Vision' world?" He didn't believe in the existence of another world but he didn't want his friend to wander around in strange places alone when he obviously had some kind of physical illness. 'Perhaps a bit of a mental illness as well,' he added as an afterthought.

"I don't know. The gate used to be on the roof of an unfinished building near my apartment. Now that the building has become an office, I doubt that it would still there…"

"Shall we have a look then?"

Wataru was surprised.

"What? If it is there then we can go through it and straighten everything out, right?" Mitsuru said to his still-amazed friend. He might not believe that there was another world, but if he went there and by some unlikely chance found one, then his friend could be helped.

Wataru considered the fact that his friend didn't remember anything about Vision and began to worry that Mitsuru would regain his memory if he went back there. All of his pain, all of his mistakes, all of the killing… Wataru shook inwardly. No, even if he should return to Vision, Mitsuru should not come. This was Wataru's problem – there was no need to involve Mitsuru.

"Oi! Stop daydreaming!"

"Ah, what?"

Mitsuru was annoyed. "I said: shall we check and see whether the so-called 'gate' is still there or not."

"No, no need." Wataru refused - a bit too fast. Mitsuru's narrowed his eyes. "I mean, I went there before and I found nothing." Wataru lied. Mitsuru still looked unconvinced when the nurse came. Before Mitsuru managed to say another word, the nurse made him leave so that Wataru could rest.

That day, Wataru had made his decision – he would return to Vision and sort everything out. He would sneak into to the office building that night. Mitsuru appeared to have given up pestering him about the marks but Wataru didn't notice that he also became unusually quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

After dinner, Wataru cleaned up his dishes. His mother would return late at night and he left her wrapped dinner with a note telling her that he would stay over at his friend's home for a couple of days and not to worry. He packed up some things for camouflage and ran down the apartment stairs.

The cold breeze sneaked into his jacket and he shivered. He walked out of his apartment complex and saw a familiar figure below the street light.

"Mitsuru!" He was very surprised.

"Yo."

"Don't 'yo' me! What the hell are you doing here?" Wataru saw Mitsuru was shouldering a small sport bag.

"The same as you." He answered calmly, staring at Wataru's backpack.

"Wha? What do you mean?" A bit of panic crept into his tone, which did not go unnoticed by Mitsuru.

"You are too easy to predict." He smiled.

"No. You're not coming with me," Wataru said firmly.

"And why is that?"

"Just… No, you shouldn't go."

"You can't stop me."

"This is _my_ problem!"

"Of course it is. But I'm your friend. _Best_ friend." Mitsuru was clearly not backing down. Wataru shook his head again.

"No. You mustn't go."

"I can't accept illogical reasoning."

Wataru bit his lower lip. He looked adorably nervous below the dim light. "What if… what if returning there will make you remember harrowing memories?"

"If they are my memories, then it is my responsibility to bear them."

"What if you remember painful things?!" Anxiety was written in all over Wataru's face. Mitsuru took his time in answering; trying, in vain, to understand what would terrify his friend so much. His answer came in barely a whisper.

"If those painful things are really mine, then isn't it irresponsible of me to be living in ignorance of them?" They both grew silent.

"What did you say to your aunt and sister?"

"That I'm staying over at your place. I bet you used the same explanation." Both of them laughed.

"Well, that's the most logical reason for someone to disappear for a few days." Wataru said while they resumed their walk.

"Wow, I'm amazed by the improvement in your thinking." Mitsuru was definitely teasing him. They walked side by side, their height was similar but Wataru was slightly taller.

The building was divided into a smaller section for parking and the rest for the office itself. They slipped past the sleepy guard without much trouble and went to the parking garage, sneaking thorough the emergency door and heading straight to the roof through the emergency stairs. At the last flight of stairs, the staircase extended into the murky darkness. Wataru was now convinced that the gate was still there.

"The stairs…" Mitsuru trailed off, baffled over the existence of impossibly long staircase in the small building.

"Let's go up."

Wataru climbed with confidence. He recalled how determined he had been the last time he had climbed this flight of stairs. This time, the determination hadn't changed, just the purpose.

A generous ray of light poured through the small crack in the big, magical, black doors.

"I never expected to see this door again." Wataru stood in front of the gate. "I didn't even know that the gate was still here," he said in amusement.

When he saw the door, Mitsuru was astonished and wondered what that such an unusual door was doing on a building roof, but then he felt a surge of familiarity – it was as if he had walked through this door numerous times before. That was impossible, this was his first time, he chided himself silently. He had no way of knowing that the world beyond the door beckoned to his deepest inner self – the self that was sealed inside of him - to return.

"C'mon, let's go," Mitsuru said, walking to the door, when Wataru grabbed his wrist. To his questioning gaze, Wataru spoke.

"Promise me one thing." Wataru's voice was stern in the midst of the wind gusting out from the opening door; the warmth encircling Mitsuru's wrist far more distracting than the biting cold wind. From his peripheral vision, Mitsuru didn't fail to notice that big, white wings had grown on the door.

"Promise me that you will _never, ever_ sacrifice others, no matter what happens." Wataru's serious expression was unusual and Mitsuru could sense another unidentified feeling in his dark eyes – was it possibly… fear?

He nodded, still confused as to what his friend was implying. Wataru released his grip and they both walked forward, crossing through the huge, silver gate which was still pouring out the relentless wind, and entered into blinding white light.

* * *

A/N: The title _re-tomare_ was taken from Anglo-Norman language; it literally means 'to turn back'. I like to use Old language and I have my kind sister to find it for me +laughs+. If you have anything to say, please give me a review. Every thought will be much appreciated. I'm still confused whether I should continue writing or not because even if I really do, probably the update will be pretty slow (university is suck!). However, I'm trying my best to commit my time so please give me some moral strength.


	2. gelefan

A/N: Thank you for the review, koyuki-san. Sorry for the slow update, I'm still entangled in my Software Engineering project. So, here is a short update, please enjoy.

* * *

Disc: Except the plot, all belong to Gonzo (thank you for telling me koyuki-san :D).

_Chapter 1: gel_e_fan_

Wataru snapped his eyes. Yellow mossed roof greeted him. He was lying flat on his back. Sitting bold upright, he saw he was in the middle of a puffy flower garden, greenish grass acted as a comfortable cushion below him. Wait, were those really flowers? Squinting his eyes, he could see the colorful 'flowers' moving - not a natural move as if being blown by wind or such – but _move_ as in slithering and jumping. Their small dotted eyes fixed on him as was his on theirs. Looking down on himself, he saw he was wearing a similar attire with the one – _and only_ – attire he had wore when he first stumbled in this world. The white collared blue shirt; brown sword belt latched to his waist and extended to his shoulder. Both coated under sleeveless orange jacket. Then there was the dark grey short. He brushed his hand over his head, and instead of hair, he felt the same fabric for his hat. He pulled down the orange cap, decorated with white circle at each side, and this time brushed his hair successfully. He noticed the blue-gold-red Highlander bracelet – the gift from Kattsu as a token of his help - was also wrapped securely on his left hand. Even his sport shoes had gone who-knows-where and replaced with brown leather sandal. Everything fitted as if it grew along with him for the whole 7 years.

He swept his gaze again over the 'varicolored flower'-crowded room. His friend was nowhere no be seen and he was getting worried. Suddenly an old man with white beard materialized in front of him. He jumped back in surprise then stood sheepishly. It was the same old man he met the first time he passed his test. Still wore the same bulky purple orange cloth. The high oval cap – which had reminded Wataru so much of Arab's attire – perched above his head. Small emerald tear-shaped stone placed on his forehead – exactly at his cap line.

"Welcome once again, traveler." The old man smiled. Wataru thought that he didn't grow older but then again, he supposed one couldn't look older than that.

"Hello, jiji." He greeted politely. (A/N: jiji is one of Japan phrase to call an old man)

"I've told you to call me Master Guru Lau." He said stingingly, face frowned.

Wataru corrected himself quickly; afraid he had - again - offended him.

Master Guru Lau cleared his throat before speaking, leaning ever so slightly upon his wood staff. "Why do you come here again o hero?"

"I was having some business." He said, not really willing to answer but felt impolite to not answer at all. "I was with my friend, did you see him?"

The elder looked troubled. He waved his hand and unconscious Mitsuru, wrapped in soft white light, floated down behind him then halted in mid air. "Is this… your friend?"

Not the fact that Mitsuru was wrapped in hooded black and white mage garment shocked him, not also the fact that he looked so angelic and innocent in his peaceful slumber, but the fact that he was not conscious alone was enough to ring the alarm in him. He ran to his side and patted his cheek, calling his name gently. However, Mitsuru didn't stir; there was not even a single movement behind his closed eyes, indicating that he didn't hear him at all.

"What happened?" Wataru asked the elder, concerned.

The elder shook his head. "He is all right. But he's not supposed to return." Watching the puzzled expression in the teenager's face, the elder explained. "He had brought bad omen to this world and failed in the final test. With the mercy and passion of Goddess of Fortune, he had gained a second chance, a second life though not without great price for the Goddess herself." He paused, Wataru was curious on what 'price' he was talking about but retained himself. "Right now, his memory of this world had been sealed. But along with the time he spent here, there is a possibility that he will once again remember. He will regain again his ability and power. And… I'm afraid that he will repeat the same mistake and bring the same disaster." He grimaced.

Wataru shook his head slowly. Firmly he spoke. "No. He wouldn't."

"What make you so sure o young hero?"

"Because he has promised me. I had made him promised me." He paused. His answer was evidently not enough, for the expression in the elder face still resemble anxiety. "He comes here as my friend now. Just to accompany me. No more, no less." The elder still look hesitated. "Please release him. I'll take responsibility for his action." Wataru said at last, throwing one hand to his side as if protecting Mitsuru, getting wary over the elder's indecision.

The elder sighed. "Fine, I'll release him. However, you need to remember. It is impossible for one to bear other's burden. The burdens belong to the person and the person only." Wataru barely paid attention to his word. He was merely relieved that he had agreed to let his friend awake at last.

"Oh, how about our stuff?" Wataru asked, suddenly remembered.

The elder wave his shriveled hand and the bag appeared at his foot. "What will you do when he finally remember everything?"

Wataru put up his backpack and shouldered Mitsuru's sport bag. "I will stay beside him and support him to not make the same mistake." He smiled and held his friend's hand in his. "We're ready."

"I hope I had made a correct decision…" The elder said before waving his staff. Yellow orb twinkling brightly and suddenly everything was spinning. Tightening his grip, he closed his eyes to prevent further dizziness. With a thud, he landed on hard ground. Groaning, he brushed his sore buttock. At least this time he didn't flying in the air. Before even taking his surrounding, he turned to his friend and woke him up.

Moaning slightly, Mitsuru fluttered his eyes. Blinking, he could see Wataru's face blocking most of the cloudy blue background. Sitting up, he saw he was in the middle of devastated forest. The trees were withering, as if every life on them was drained away cruelly. The land was hard and dusty. Looking down on himself, he was wondering since when he had worn the strange attire.

Standing up, he circled, looking at himself in confusion. "What the hell is this?" Strangely, though he had presumed the attire to be 'weird', he didn't feel unfamiliar over the garment, as if he had wore it some time in the past. He shrugged inwardly. Nah, it was impossible, this was his first time in… whatever this place was.

"I think it suit you well." Wataru said, standing up. Looking at his mage friend, he looked like part of aesthetical paint – paint of an angel descending to a depraved forest. Suddenly the so-called angel narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?"

"Your attire looked much normal for me."

Wataru shrugged. "I'm a swordsman." Suddenly he remembered. He was a swordsman, but where was his sword? Glancing sideway, he saw his sword lying behind him. He picked it up and stared at it. The same sword with what he had previously. The pearls, fifth of them, were even still at its place – at the blue-white wing shaped hilt. He buckled it at his waist, trying hard to remember how to use the sword. Returning his focus, he saw his friend was stripping.

"What are you doing?" He looked away, slight tint in his cheek. No, that was not particularly because of the smooth pale skin beneath the robe. Not also because of the slender figure of his friend. None of them was causing his embarrassment. It must be the fact about this was the first time he saw him strip shamelessly in front of him.

"Changing." Mitsuru's answer came after a long pause. He opened his sport bag and settled for a casual white shirt and blue jeans. Looking at himself, he felt much more 'normal' in his definition. He folded the robe neatly, considering momentarily before shoving it into his bag.

Wataru's frowned slightly then he thought it probably for the best. He was not sure whether there would be anyone remembering his mage friend - he was not even sure whether the time in this world was running the same scale with his world – but better safe then sorry.

"Now, where are we?" Mitsuru shouldered his bag and cast his glance over the place.

"Dunno."

"Hey, you've come here before. How can you not know?"

Wataru pressed his urge to retort and say that his time in this world was far shorter than Mitsuru himself. "Vision world is large my dear friend. How if we just walk and ask someone?"

"Okay. Where to?" A mountain existed far behind Wataru, else from that, nothing was visible.

"The direction that we can presume as 'forward'." Wataru answered carelessly. He walked pass Mitsuru who was shaking his head disapprovingly upon his answer.

* * *

After a moment of walking, they reached somewhere where a deep slope existed. This land and the land at the opposite – which bore the same landscape - were separated by the natural slope. The land at the right was ascending while the left was descending. 

"Hey, look." Mitsuru pointed to somewhere at the top. Squinting with his eyes, Wataru could see something resemble a building – brown brick wall and pyramid roof.

"C'mon." Wataru ascending, hoping he could find someone up there.

Walking closer, they could see the building was pretty tattered but it must have been a beautiful majestic building once. The structure took a Roman type. Big pillars at the front entrance; triangle roof sheltered the murky corridor beneath. The rest of the construction had crumbled on the left, but the right section appeared to stand alright. Wataru's hope for finding someone was dissipating but he pressed on nevertheless.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Mitsuru was visibly reluctant.

"Aside from crumbling, I don't think there is anything dangerous." Wataru stepped over the threshold. His smelling sense was abruptly assaulted by the damp air and unfamiliar stinking smell from the corridor. He grimaced and entered, tracing his hand on the wall, he found some shape resembling an oily torch.

Rummaging blindly through his bag, Wataru pulled out matches. When he was about to lit the torch, a flick of yellow light blinded his eye.

"Tell me from the first if you bring the torch." Wataru scowled.

"You didn't ask, how should I know?" Mitsuru walked pass him, directing his torch to the whole place, trying to grasp an idea of the building safety and structure. Wataru lit the fire torch on his hand nonetheless.

They advanced until the passage divided into 2 direction and they chose the right for they assumed the left would ended in ruin. The deeper they enter, the less intense the smell. Walking further from the passage, they arrived in spacious room. Instead of reek, flower fragrant was emerging from nowhere. Finding the line of fire torch around the room, Wataru lit them one by one and the room was bathed by yellow dim light, the shadows danced energetically at the room floor even when the human itself was not moving.

Under enough light, they could see an altar was in front of them. The altar itself looked as if it had been abandoned for long. Candle places stood lonely at each end, dusted with cobweb along with every corner of this building. A ceramic plate with dried flower was served at the center of the altar, very disproportional compared to the space the altar provided.

A brown sculpture of a kind goddess sat beyond the altar. Her eyes were closed, her mouth tugged in slight smile and her arms were clasped in front of her. They approached it. Nothing was unnatural except for the small hole at the goddess forehead. It was perfectly fit for a small stone which was not there – either never there before or not there anymore.

"I guess this was a temple. Something had made her lost her worshipper I suppose." Wataru said, ready to leave the room.

Mitsuru tiptoed, ran his finger over the hole. He felt a certain familiarity and there had been a certain unsettlement in his stomach ever since he entered this building.

"Mitsuru?" Wataru glanced at his friend.

"Coming." Mitsuru ran to his friend, glancing once again over his shoulder before leaving the room.

"I guess we're descending then." Wataru said after they were at the outside.

"Yeah, I can see something down there."

Wataru walked to his friend's side. They were facing other side of the mountain they had climbed earlier. From here, they could see a small group of camp. White tents scattered closely beside each other, horses grazing not far.

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

A/n: gelefan was Germanic word for believe. My sister says it is a suitable theme in here because Wataru believes in Mitsuru and Lau believes in Wataru (chain effect??). I guess it's not a bad idea at all. Tell me what you think about it. 


	3. helpan

A/N: I'm trying my best to keep updating at least once per month (juggling between writing fiction, report and coding is hard you know). Here is a few responses to the review.

tearsfalldownmycheeks: CCS? Of course I know! I'm one of the Clamp-worshiper out there (grin). However, I don't intend to insert Sakura cs into this fiction. Sorry to disappoint you. And Brave Story has a novel? I didn't even know they had one until you mention it. 800 pages? Wow… there should be many details of Vision world and events that the animation had left out… Did you read it? envious stare Rest assured, Wataru would meet with his friends again.

koyuki-san: Yeah, I've added it into the disclaimer. I have just known that they have a novel though… I also ever thought if things had been different, probably Wataru would still be a crybaby and Mitsuru would still in his living in his painful reality, they wouldn't have a chance to help each other... (And we would miss a great movie!) About whether Mitsuru would have his power back, you will need to read this fiction through the end. :D

* * *

Title:_helpan_

Disc: Brave Story is an animation copyrighted by Gonzo and a novel written by Miyuki Miyabe (which I don't read... TT)

They descended the dull mountain and when the sun nearly set, they reached the camp. Wataru greeted a girl who was frightened over their sudden appearance. He apologized to the girl before asking for lodging and food. They introduced themselves as travelers and were welcomed with warmth and kindness. The camp was belonged to a traveling tribe who never stayed in one place - some sort of gypsy tribe. The tribe itself was consisted of 5 families. However, each family had a large member. Matchmaking probably was a tradition in this tribe. Tight blood relation had united the tribe, shielding them from hostility which had been a common trait in this modern community.

That night, Mitsuru awakened over a hazy dream which he could not fully remember. Sweat was trickling down his forehead. He remembered the temple's goddess statue – the goddess statue with blue pearl in her forehead. Instead of decaying and withering cold he felt in the altar room, he remembered a sensation of warmth and tranquility. Then he recalled looking a hand – a small shaky pale hand – grabbed over the pearl. There was shaking all over the place and he couldn't remember anything afterward.

Sitting up on his sleeping mattress, he rubbed his sweaty temples with his sleeves. A small murmur attracted his attention. His friend was not having a good sleeping time either. He looked around the tent, checking whether the tent owner was awake. Apparently not. They shared a tent with a male teenager who was sleeping soundly at the other end. The tent wasn't large but sturdy enough to stand over the hard wind and rainfall. Again, Wataru was tossing in his sleep. His face frowned. Mitsuru moved to his side and gently wake him up.

"Having that nightmare again?" Mitsuru asked his friend who was still blinking dreamily.

Wataru yawned and sat up. "Dunno. I didn't remember anything." Silence.

"Why are you awake in this kind of hour?" Wataru looked over his wristwatch. The hour hand pointed at the 1 figure. Mitsuru felt uneasy over his dream but decided to tell nothing to his friend.

"I heard you murmuring." He said with a low voice - half was because he was lying, half for not disturbing their host's sleep.

"Sorry."

"Never mind. Say, do you know where we should be heading? Any idea on who did this to you?"

"… I have a candidate, but I'm not sure on whether how to find her. Nor to prove whether she is the culprit." He paused again. "Last time I went here, I think I've angered a certain Goddess Candidate."

"Goddess Candidate?"

Wataru nodded. "She said something about replacing the Fortune Goddess. I don't really understand, but I conclude that if she can replace the Goddess then she must be some sort of Goddess Candidate."

"What have you done?"

"Refusing to listen to her anymore."

"Ha?"

"Yeah. Previously she was giving me hint on how to survive in this world and how to search for... the pearl." Wataru managed to hold his word. His tongue nearly slipped out 'to search for you'.

"That's all?"

Wataru waved his head with a 'nope'. "I stabbed her."

Mitsuru nodded with understanding. "I see." To have been stabbed was indeed a strong motivation to take revenge. Then a revelation dawned upon him. "You've stabbed someone?!"

"I was pinched. I didn't mean to, but yeah, I've stabbed someone." Wataru didn't try to defend himself.

Mitsuru stared at his friend. The thought of his kind friend stabbing someone alive was never occurred in his mind. "Then, how can you be so sure that she hasn't… died yet?"

"Well… considering that she has magic and she is not a real human…"

"Wait. Not a real human?"

"She had turned into a huge frog when I fought her."

Chewing this new information, Mitsuru's brain was overflowed. He massaged his forehead again and shut his eyes. "So, you're saying that this woman - who can turn into a frog and can use magic - is probably the source of the curse?" Wataru nodded.

"Have you some kind of strategy to face her?"

Wataru froze. That was the thing that never occurred in his mind. He only had been focusing on finding the culprit.

Mitsuru sighed. "I knew it…" He said. 'Planning ahead' has never and probably would never be his friend's department. This was one of the reasons he had been worried for him. When his friend had already too absorbed in something, he would focus all of its attention to it without even a single care of his surrounding. "Do you have any knowledge of facing a…" Mitsuru paused, trying to find a suitable word. "…witch?" He decided on the term.

If it was about magic, Mitsuru had a far advanced comprehension. But then again, that was the old Mitsuru, Wataru thought bitterly.

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked.

"Eh?"

"Your face looked troubled. Is there anything wrong?"

"No… nothing… About the magic stuff… I knew nothing about it…" He inclined his head downward.

"… Seems like you're thinking about something else." Mitsuru tilted a bit of his head, trying to get a better view of his friends face.

Wataru averted his gaze. "Nothing important." He clasped his own hand.

"Is the curse hurting again?" Mitsuru asked stubbornly.

Wataru's hand was unconsciously rubbing his chest. "No. It hasn't relapsed since we've came here." Mitsuru stared to him in pure disbelief.

"Really?" Apparently he really thought the curse was hurting again during their conversation. "Let me check it." He leaned forward and started unbuttoning his friend's pajamas.

"Wha-! What are you doing?!" Wataru said with strained whisper, trying to fend off his friend's hand.

During the struggle, Wataru fell back to his mattress with a soft thud. Their host tossed and mumbled some incoherent words. Both of the boys froze and shifted their attention to him. After a few seconds of silence, their host still looked very much sleeping. Both of them released a restrained sigh.

Blinking, they looked to their position which looked very much compromising. Wataru was pinned under Mitsuru with opened pajamas. His black spotted chest was slowly moving up and down according to his breath. A breeze blew past them and Wataru shivered. Both of them blushed. Mitsuru quickly pulled himself away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Mitsuru sat himself at his mattress. He stole a quick glance to his sitting friend who was busy buttoning back his shirt. "Looks like it is ok."

Wataru nodded. "Let's just... sleep now." He whispered.

Mitsuru nodded. Both of them sleep on their mattress, blanketed with thick cover, facing opposite direction, averting each other's gaze.

* * *

The morning came and both of them - as well as the traveling tribe - prepared to depart. They went out of the tent to greet the new bright morning. 

"Would any of you want breakfast?"

Wataru and Mitsuru whipped their head to the sound of an elderly woman. She brought a bowl of porridge in each of her hand. They took the breakfast with gratitude and sat down to eat together with her.

"Granny, do you know anything about witch frog?" Wataru asked after gulping down a spoonful.

The granny frowned, trying hard to remember. Half minute had passed and she was still in that state. Her spoon was still held in the mid air.

"Ano… it's ok if you don't know." Mitsuru said, afraid that she would never finish her breakfast because of them.

"No… I remember something that my mother… or was it my grandmother?" She put down her spoon back to the bowl, looking confused.

"Don't worry about it too much, granny. You should resume your breakfast." Wataru said, feeling guilty.

"My descendant ever told me a story about a frog worshipper village." She put down her bowl, looking serious, folding her hand over her stomach.

"Long time ago, an isolated village faced a long dry season. First, their plant was dying then the water was ransomed to sustain the village life. Following that, an epidemic disease occurred. One by one, the villager died. One day, a girl whose father is also dying from the disease decided to travel to other village to get a medicine. Nobody ever left the village before because there said to be a huge monster in the forest. Many people have witnessed its shadow and run before they were eaten. Despite that, she departed in early morning, leaving his father on his little brother care." Wataru and Mitsuru had finished their meal. The granny's bowl still lay untouched on the yellow ground.

"While she was walking through the forest, she met a small little frog. Surprisingly, the frog could talk. It asked her where she was going and what for. She answered its question politely. The frog warned her over the monster and advised her to return. The girl thanked it for the advice but she had no choice aside from move on. Then, it offered the girl its power to fight the monster. Normally, people would laugh over it and leave the frog behind. What can a tiny frog do in front of a big monster? But the girl felt thankful and accepted his offer. When the frog leaped to her palm, she received the secret knowledge of old magic. The frog disappeared after that. No need to say, you can guess the end of the story." The grandmother picked up her bowl and resumed her eating. Both of them decided to wait her to finish her breakfast before asking.

"Um, do you have any idea whether where this frog village is?" Wataru asked.

"It is folklore." The granny answered before leaving them.

Someone patted Wataru. "We're leaving. Do you want to come with us or do you have any direction?" Wataru and Mitsuru turned their head to see their tent host, Barǔ.

"Do you know anything about the frog village?" Wataru asked him instead.

Barǔ frowned. "Never heard of it. Where did you hear it from?"

"The granny just now."

"Ah… That granny." Barǔ smiled. "You can't possibly believe her, can you? Most of her stories are just made up. We've already get used to her."

Mitsuru and Wataru stared at each other. "Then do you know anything about frog witch?" Mitsuru asked.

Barǔ tilted his head. "We're not really into this kind of stuff. Why don't you just stop at Karkarǔa city to find some information?"

"Where is it?"

"North of here." He paused. "We're also heading north. Why don't you come with us and separate at the halfway later?"

Wataru and Mitsuru nodded. It seemed as a good idea.

"Do you want to ride the horse or just take carriage?" Barǔ asked them.

"I'll take a horse." Wataru replied, earning a surprise look from Mitsuru.

"You?"

"I'll stay in the carriage." Mitsuru replied politely with smile. Barǔ left them to finish the preparation.

"I never knew you can ride a horse." He said to Wataru.

"Happen to learn it once before." Wataru answered and left him, purposefully didn't want to elaborate though Mitsuru was still probing for a descent answer.

Wataru rode side by side with Barǔ and Gãla, behind Ashikawa carriage. They were at the last line. Barǔ and Gãla asked him whether he was a 'traveler' from another world to which Wataru answered honestly.

"I've been guessing that you are since your attire is very unique, especially your friend's. Ah, it's been long since we had a traveler." Gãla said.

"Not since the last disaster of black monster." Barǔ added. Wataru looked a bit guilty. Mitsuru was listening to their conversation until the girls also started to probe him when they had heard that he was a traveler.

* * *

The sun was already high when they parted on a bifurcated road. 

"Just follow this path and you'll be in the city before sun down." Gãla said. They nodded and watched the group departed. Then they resumed their walk in silence.

"How much have you found out?" Mitsuru asked.

"The time flow in here and our world seemed to be the same…" Wataru didn't continue. At length, his stomach decided to speak for him.

"Come to think of it, we haven't have lunch yet…" He sighed.

Mitsuru pulled out a paper-wrapped square object. He gestured Wataru to take it.

"What is it?" Wataru opened the paper to find a pack of brown biscuit. The texture was not like anything in their world. It had a rough surface with big black spot spread disorderly. He took a bite and the biscuit melt as smooth as silk in his mouth.

"Sweet and delicious! Where did you get this, Mitsuru?"

"Those girls gave me."

"'those girls'? Oh… You're talking about the girls in your carriage. I wonder how you always success to infatuate any girl around you." Wataru said teasingly.

"Why don't you ask the girls instead of me?" He replied flatly. Girls – and any topic about girls – had always been annoying him.

"Oh, I thought you enjoyed your time. You seemed to smile a lot to them." Amusement tone was evident in his voice.

Mitsuru thought it was the time to turn the table. "Ah, are you jealous? You can't blame me for not being popular with girls." He grinned.

"Why should I? I'm not that interested."

"Really? You sound jealous to me. Or do you like boys instead?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm not!" Wataru was blushing furiously

"Which of it?"

"Both of them!"

"Oh yeah, you're not." Mitsuru made it sound as if he was giving up over a kid who ranted for candy.

"I told you I'm not jealous!" Wataru pouted.

"And didn't I agree with you already?" Mitsuru looked amused.

"Liar." Wataru muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nope, nothing." Wataru added his walking speed and soon they saw a brass gate indicating the border of the Karkarǔa city.

They walked into the city and Mitsuru was frozen. Many kinds of creatures – such as lizard, cat, crocodile, etc – were closing their shop and doing the last trading for today.

"Animals… speak… sell…"

Wataru understood this scene must've been shocking for someone new. He remembered he hadn't react any better the first time he saw the lizard - Kee Keema, his first friend in Vision - spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Now, what should we do first?"

"Finding an inn?" Mitsuru said, already recovered from his shock.

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember we have money…" Wataru grimaced.

"I have." Mitsuru walked forward, still sweeping his gaze to his left and right with disbelieve.

"Oh, you have…" he nodded in relief then surprise followed. "What? How you can have it??" He chased after him.

"Those girls gave me when I said I don't have any money." He kept walking and trying to read the senseless wood board sign.

"Wait! How can you - "

"Do you have idea how to read those things?" Mitsuru cut his word and pointed to a carved wood, hanging loosely at one of the house.

"Nope." Wataru answered curtly, earning a side glance from his friend.

"Strange… I find it familiar but I can't decipher it." Mitsuru said, more to himself, looking back to the writing. Wataru averted his gaze. Of course Mitsuru should know. A magician did need to learn ancient writing to create magic circle.

"Don't give it a fig. Let's just ask someone." Wataru walked and left him behind. He didn't want to see that confused face. He didn't want Mitsuru starting to remember. He was **afraid** that Mitsuru would remember. He knew well that someday he would remember. Slowly but surely he would remember. But for now, he would do his best by **not** helping him to remember.

They found it after asking a certain green lizard. When they were musing on how such a small dome shaped house could have rooms to be rented, their feet stepped into a neat looking room. A brown cat was writing something behind the front desk. A few racks with figures in each of the space, which probably denoting the room number, were standing behind her.

"Excuse me, is there any room left?"

Wataru was straightly welcomed with a gasp from the cat girl.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to surprise you."

"No, no, it's me who is not paying attention. It's pretty rare to have human visitors nowadays. How many rooms do you want?"

"One please."

"Regular or exclusive?"

"Just... regular. How much for a night?" Wataru asked nervously. Aside from he didn't know whether they had enough money, he also had never deal with money stuff before. Come to think of it, he had always been baby sit by his friends during his first stay in Vision, he never had to think about expense.

"It's 20 fol. You need to pay first."

Wataru suddenly realized he hadn't even seen the money. He remembered that the money should be coins with strange writing on it. Previously he was just relieved that they had money but now he was pondering how to differentiate the value of the coin when they definitely couldn't read. However, Mitsuru confidently pulled out 2 coins from the money bag and handed it to the girl. His friend was astonished.

The girl took one of the key from the space at the racks behind her and called out her friends to lead them to their room. They walked through a passage and went down an earthy stair. Now they understood how this small house could be an inn.

"I feel like a hobbit…" Mitsuru murmured.

They were taken to the room beside the stair and the white cat girl opened the lock. Instead of what both of them feared from an underground room, the room looked cozy and the air was far from damp.

"Please enjoy your stay and shall you have anything you wish, please go to the front desk." She left them and closed the door.

The room was not high; the ceiling was a head length from Wataru's head. Standing at the center of the room, when they were looking up, they could see the blurry starry sky. Wataru knocked on it and was replied with a deep thug. Apparently that part of the ceiling was made from a thick glass which had been corroded by weather.

"Pretty cool huh?" Mitsuru said, trying his bed. The bed was draped with blue squared patterned blanket. The size was barely fit with him. He sat slowly on it, unsure whether it could support his weight. After convinced enough, he laid back with a sigh.

Wataru threw himself onto his bed at the other end of the room. Aside from their bed, the room was decorated with a small bed-side table, placed between their beds. A vase with bouquet of white flowers sat comfortably on it. Wataru sniffed and knew that it was the element spreading a calming fragrance over the room.

"Nee, how do you know which one of it?" Wataru caressed the white flower, feeling the silky texture upon his skin.

"Which one of what?" Mitsuru didn't even bother to wake up. Mattress was not bad accommodation but lying on a real bed provided an entirely cozy sensation. (A/N: I'm not being paid for promoting spring bed in here)

"The money." Wataru slid his gaze to his friend.

"Ah, that. Of course I asked those girls which one is what value." He curled up and ran his fingers over the soft blanket. Sleepiness seeped through his consciousness.

"… I'm glad you are here. If I had come here alone, I wouldn't have gone so far."

Mitsuru smiled and push through his drowsiness. Sitting up, he saw his friend was also sitting at the bedside, opposite him. His hands were clasped in front of his mouth, elbow was put on his knee and his bangs covered his eyes.

"I know you are." Mitsuru said; not with self pride, but with a warm tone. "I'll be on your side whenever you need me." He said, standing up, and walking to a door at his side. He slid open the door to find a bathroom.

"I'm going in first." Mitsuru said, reaching blindly for the towel inside his bag and slid close the door, not waiting for his friends respond. He knew his friend would need time to be alone. Boys didn't say such things easily, even though if they have a 'best friend' relationship.

"Thank you. I'll also be on your side whenever you need me." Wataru whispered to the silent room. Mitsuru didn't hear it, but he knew his friend would. And he had never doubt it.

* * *

A/N:_helpan_ was the root of 'help' word, it was again Germanic. My sister gave this title based on the help and support Mitsuru had given to his best friend. My plot will be a bit slow; you won't really see action until the climax I think… I'm trying to focus on the relationship and character development. By the way, is there any of you who didn't know what hobbit is? Please refer to JK Rowling's novel, or just google it. I believe you'll find you thousands of result. Now, please tell me what you think about this chapter. 


	4. calumniārī

A/N: Sorry for the very long update. This chapter is dedicated for minchi-san who had helped me with the Vision world map. :D This story hadn't being beta-ed. I know this site had some kind of feature to show whoever is capable and willing to be a beta reader, but I don't want to have someone who doesn't know about this series to beta it. So whoever has a good structure and grammar in English and willing to help being a beta, please PM me. Now for everyone who had waited, hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Title: calumniārī

Disc: Brave Story is an animation copyrighted by Gonzo and a novel written by Miyuki Miyabe

When Wataru finished soaking the dirt and dust all over him, sliding the door, he found Mitsuru had been asleep. His damp towel was still clutched in his hand. Judging from his sleeping position, he should have fallen asleep when he decided to lie down from his previously sitting position. He must've been tired. His friend was never a sport type person. That didn't mean he didn't feel tired, but his friend must've two folds impact. He stared at him while drying his hair. That would not do. Sleeping in that position would end up in stiff hip. Not to mention the damp towel would also dampen the bed. He smiled softly. Never once occurred in his mind that he would baby sit his friend. He pulled out the towel from Mitsuru's grip and lifted his feet so he slept in the right position. He took his own blanket and covered him. Mitsuru's hair was still wet but he would overlook it this once. He remembered how often he heard his mom telling him not to sleep when your hair was still wet, she said the water would sip into your brain and you would suffer some kind of brain disease which end up in death. He didn't know whether it was true or not, but better safe than sorry.

Piling their dirty clothes in a basket (yes, he would not want to wear that gear for days again like before even though how comfortable it had been), Wataru was thinking of what he should do for now. His stomach answered him. Well, nobody could think with an empty stomach. But it had given him a good idea. Why he didn't try to find more information from inn's saloon? He could eat and he could ask while eating. That seemed to be a bright idea for his currently hungry self. Waking Mitsuru up would not do, he could return later with food for him. His friend would need all the rest he could get.

Wataru silently locking the door, not wanting to disturb his friend's sleep (though he doubted he could, else his friend would've been awoken since Wataru lifted him). Pocketing the key in his jeans, he ascended the stairs, zipping his indigo jacket after being greeted with night cold breeze from opened entrance. After asking the innkeeper, he marched toward another door at the opposite, heading to the saloon. Opening the door, he was welcomed with the sight of the busy bar. It was as common as any other pub you usually see though this one was using bright but soft lightning and none of the customers were human.

He took an empty seat at one end of the noisy table and called for the crocodile servant to give him menu. Realizing he couldn't read when the servant handed him the menu, he asked sheepishly to the servant about their favourite course. The servant recommended him a few suggestions without suspicion. The names sounded a bit strange in his ear. Did he just hear Portuvelle Agoin? And Recshat? Not to mention he didn't know what food was each of this names representing, he didn't even believe that he could repeat it again without mistake. Lucky the servant provided him with the description of each menu. He decided to go with some kind of fried fish, spinach soup and a plate of rice. Watching the servant disappeared behind the door near the bar counter, he sighed. Ordering food had never been so difficult. Looking back, his previous trip to Vision could be counted as very lucky. He didn't need to worry about food, money, stuff and even finding information. He sighed again, staring unfocusedly to the front, oblivious to the crowd around him. He was not mourning for lack of friends to count on this journey -- he had a very dependable one right now. He was thinking nothing in particular. And he would stay in that state until his meal showed up.

* * *

Mitsuru was tossing in his bed. Another disturbing dream haunted his sleep. He twitched but not yet awoken. The dream was like an old film -- and old film with static which disturb the flow and quality of the images.

For a flash moment he saw a voracious man clenching a bloody sword. He couldn't see his face for he was backing him, but he could see his tense shoulder and agitated breath. The man's stiff aura was blending with the still forestry environment. His vision was diverted to the the fresh blood in that man's hand and sword, trickling pass the glinting steel surface of the blade, creating a line of small red river and ticking to the red damp ground below. Another man was at that man's feet, lying down his face. The man must've slashed him - if not worse.

_I don't care what sin I should commit, who should I sacrifice... as long as I can get my wish come true, I'll do whatever it takes._Mitsuru heard the man's voice loud and clear -- as if the sound was echoing in his own head. Who did he speak to? Was the man speaking to him? He couldn't ask. He could only watch. It was as if he was a parasite in someone's body and view whatever that person view. He had no freedom of speech or gesture.

The images then shuffled and Mitsuru now see a view from a high stone hill. The forest below was burning under the fire rage. He could feel a tight suffocating feeling in his chest. It was as if he could see the trees below shouting, suffering under the blazing heat. But he noticed there were other reasons, something that he could not exactly remember, the real reason of his sadness.

_I've already gone too far, I can't turn back now... You of all people should understand... _With surprise, he heard his own voice. It was a whisper -- a harsh murmur emerged from a clogged throat.

What did it mean? Was this his memory? Was this what Wataru had told him all along? Numerous uncomfortable feeling emerged. Anxiety, doubt, denial -- many else -- but the strongest of them was _fear_. What Wataru had warned him had come true. If this was truly his memory, what should he do when he knew he had done many despicable things? Things that he didn't even want to remember. Forgetting is mainly because of the person's own unwillingness for not remembering. It was something he ever heard. His confidence for accepting his whole person -- if this was really his memory -- was wavering.

He suddenly felt the movement. The person was walking to the end of the cropped hill. Mitsuru thought he would stop at the end but he kept walking and he was dropping from the deadly height. Mitsuru could feel the chilling falling sensation and it shot open his eyes, awaken him from his inescapable nightmare. He didn't notice his hand was still hanging in air -- a feeble reaction to grab something for stopping his falling momentum.

He sat up abruptly and pressed his face with both of his hand, drawing his knees to his chest, trying to gain his sense and composure, trying to get rid of the fear – fear which is shivering his body.

* * *

Wataru had just finished his dinner. Nice stuff. He was full and happy. He told the servant to pack one more set. The bill would be charged through the inn. He sat there, sipping his water, waiting for his order to come. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw an alligator was smiling – if it could be called as smile, he didn't even sure that he ever saw an alligator's smile. He was holding a wooden bucket in his hand.

"It was rare to see human in here. What are ya doin' in here boy?"

Wataru hesitated to tell the truth. "Eating and drinking." The smartest answer he could think of.

Then the alligator laughed. Liquid was spilling from his shaken bucket. He took a seat at the end of the bench, slightly pushing Wataru to gain himself space. "Show me what you drank." He took a peek at Wataru's bucket and laughed again. Wataru failed to see which part of his bucket was funny, just as he failed to see why his answer was so entertaining. "Ya call that 'drink', boy? Ya need to taste this bar's ale! They are the best in this region!" He called a servant and asked for a bucket of ale without Wataru's consent. "Try it, it's on me!" He said when the ale arrived.

Didn't want to be rude, Wataru took a small sip. The ale was sweet in his tongue and warm in his throat and stomach.

The alligator grinned at him. "Ya like it boy?"

Wataru nodded with slight smile and gratitude. Then suddenly a hand snaked on his shoulder, he was being bogged with a heavy body of a horse. Wataru shrieked in surprise.

"So, wuos zat ma fault fhor bheing a zreider??" He said to Wataru. His words were slurred and his breath was laden with alcohol. His ale was shaking dangerously in his wobbling hand.

Wataru struggled to push him away. "I don't understand what you are talking about!"

"Curze zat war! Curze zat Highlander!" He said, thrusting his bucket to the air, emphasizing his anger, ignoring the ale which sprayed all over the table. Some of other customer swore at him but he practically too drunk to be aware.

"Life is hard for the traders I see."

Wataru turned his head to the alligator. "You understand what he was saying?" He was pretty astonished.

"Not really. But most traders would curse the war and the Highlander. Not only traders actually…"

"What war?"

He looked at Wataru for nearly half minute before answering. The previous statement had clearly reveal Wataru's identity. "Nobody living in this world would not know about the war. Except if they were less than 5 years old – too young to understand. And you are of course not under that age."

Wataru shifted his gaze on his ale, taking another small sip. He didn't want to lie, but now after this new acquaintance found out about his fib, he didn't feel the need to explain. Luckily, the alligator didn't push the matter. He took another gulp before start to explain in low voice.

"Everybody would still remember that outrageous night. The night when the evil monster was released and covered the world in desperate darkness." He shivered.

"It was said that the monster was released by the traveler. I can still recall how that 'thing' had killed many of us without so much as a fight…"

Wataru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew it. He knew aside from the Ilda kingdom where the monster Mitsuru had released, casualties would spread all over Vision world. He knew it. Sometimes back then, after he had returned to his world, he would ponder about it. He had hoped that everything would turn better. Everybody would be fine. However, apparently the reality was not as good as he had wished for.

"After the sudden disappearance of the monster, the other country started to blame Ilda Empire. They blamed the country for its weak defense. They even suspected that they was going to use the monster as a tool to control the world. Countries suspected each other. It wasn't long until an all out war break." He sighed.

Wataru forlornly gulped his ale. Never in his mind occurred the possibility of their action would affect the whole world – not in positive way, but negative way. He felt very guilty for all the miserableness everyone had experienced.

"The war went for 5 years before peace treaty was signed. Highlander was trying their best to keep neutral during the war. At first, most of the refugees were finding asylum in Higlander region, but soon, they were being flooded with refugees torrent and forced to close their border. I think it was hard on them too, to turn their back to the refugees." He paused, drenching his thirsty throat.

"Things were improving slowly after the truce, but traveling between countries is hard. Strict security is enforced in all countries."

A cat servant suddenly appeared behind Wataru. "This is your order, sir."

Wataru took it with gratitude. He felt tired, warm bed was a nice inviting comfort. "Thank you for the story and the ale, um…"

"El Lagarto."

"Oh, thank you El Lagarto-san. My name is Wataru. Hope we will meet again the future." Wataru rose from his seat. El nodded.

"Hope you will bring good fortune. May Goddess of Fortune be with you." He murmured softly, drowned under the noisy chatter and shout across the room.

Wataru stepped out of the loud saloon. The silent front room and cold breeze greet him in lonesome night.

He sighed. His head was a bit heavy. He had only drunk less than a bucket! Probably the ale was not as light as what he had expected…

* * *

Eventually he calm down. Noticing his surrounding for the first time, he pulled the tangled blanket in his feet. Setting it aside, he saw his blanket was folded neatly at the bed end. His sleepy mind was slowly catching up. If his blanket was still folded neatly, then this must be Wataru's. Casting his glance all over the room, he found none of his friend's presence. Then he tried to remember when he had fallen asleep. He was suppose to take a bath then… then he didn't remember anything. He must've dozed off accidentally. Now where had his friend gone?

Before he could think of any possible answer, clicking sound was heard from the door – indicating someone was opening the key lock. The door opened revealing his friend in jacket and jeans.

"Oh, you have awaken?"

"Where did you go?"

Wataru didn't answer. Instead, he thrust him the wooden box in his hand. "You must be hungry. Eat this." Mitsuru took it with confusion, and then frowned a bit. His nose picked up an unfamiliar alcoholic whiff. Wataru walked to his bed and slumped on it.

"You drank?" He said unbelievably.

"A bit." Wataru sound was muffled under his pillow.

Another knock was heard on the door

"Come in." Mitsuru said.

A female cat in maid attire came in. "Did you want your laundry clean sir?"

Wataru pointed absent-mindedly to the lattice basket. The maid heaved the basket up and left the room after telling them that the cleaned cloth would be delivered along with the breakfast.

"I can't believe you drink!" He was disappointed not with the fact that his friend had trespassed the under age regulation (nobody would know it in here), but his friend managed to drink in his pretty dire situation. He had been worrying for his condition but obviously his friend was not as worried as he had been. How stupid he had felt.

"I was not intending to. There was someone who treated me." Wataru answered, still with his muffled voice. "Can I sleep first? You can ask me tomorrow… My head feel so heavy…"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." Mitsuru opened and ravaged his dinner. He didn't realized that he was hungry after all that shocking… dream? Revelation? He didn't even know how to label it.

The moment he finished his meal, Wataru had fallen into the dream world. He looked at his wristwatch. Ten o'clock. He had just eaten. He was not the type who could sleep directly after his stomach was filled. Not like a certain someone. He glanced to his friend. Sighing, he rose up. He spread the blanket over his friend and tucked it. He didn't know that the same gesture had just been performed on himself as the subject. The silent room became the mute witness for their attention to each other.

Mitsuru didn't feel like sleeping, so he considered his limited options and decided to challenge the cool night air. He took out the similar jacket from his sport bag. They bought the jacket together when they went to Hokkaido last winter. He locked the door and ascended the stairs. The front door still opened, welcoming any traveler who wished to find a shelter. He ignored the dozed-off cat receptionist and walked out to the quiet street. In an instance, he was surprised with uncountable stars which draped over the night sky. It reminded him of how small he was, how insignificant, just a tiny living being in this universe. He drank over the scenery with tiny smile. This was not something that he could find in his current world, where skyscrapers were abundant, where nearly everyone lives with carpe diem – resulting in obliviousness to the nature demolition.

He wandered aimlessly, letting his feet taking him. Sometimes he would pass over a strange and creepy gang of lizard but he didn't afraid, he had none they could take. He was penniless. Mostly he saw dark and quiet houses but occasionally he would pass over a merry bar, where yellow light shone trough the thick glass window and sipped below the door. Then he passed a small lighted house. Curious, he stood a bit far from the glass window, not close enough to be noticed by inhabitants but enough for him to see. Apparently the father of the family had just returned, and the cat family was welcoming him. He saw them gave him a small hug in turn and he smiled. He remembered well that he also did that when his parents were still living – when his family was still complete. His mother, sister and he would greet their father who had just returned from work. They would run to him and sometimes nearly knocked him down. Everything was perfect until that accident happened. The house became unbearably quiet.

He bent and clutched his head abruptly. Slight frown was carved in his usually smooth forehead. Did he just mention 'alone'? His mind must've slipped. He still had his sister. He was never alone. Or was he? He frowned deeper and winced. He couldn't remember something. Even though he tried hard, he still couldn't recall what it was about. At some length, he waved his head strongly, as if to wave those feeling away – no, he was indeed trying to wave those feeling away. He straightened up and took a deep breath. He didn't notice that he was sweating. When he opened his eyes, his expression was weary. He resumed his walk, trying to find somewhere crowded. He felt uneasy, alone in this quiet street.

He thought he was imagining things when he heard some noises from the left. But following the whispering murmur which soon turned into a noisy buzz, he arrived in a busy night market. It appeared that there would always be a part inside a city which would never sleep. Mitsuru was relieved. He walked through the busy crowds and took a peek in each stand. Blending into a busy crowd sometimes might give good effects. When you avoid thinking, noisy crowd could help you unfocused. It also gave you the freedom to be alone. When you disturb no one, no one would disturb you. You were among many people, but you were also alone. That was the irony of the reality.

When he looked at his watch, he was surprised that he had spent nearly 2 hours. He left the flea market and found his way back to the inn. Opening his room door, his friend was still sleeping soundly at his bed. He laid down, trying to sleep but end up rolling left and right. He sat in frustration. Suddenly he saw Wataru stirred. Something was glowing at his chest - underneath his jacket. He approached him and meant to wake him. However, when he touched his friend, his conscious was suddenly drawn into a borderless black space. He couldn't feel his body; he was just a mind existing in that space. He could hear words. There was a conversation ongoing.

* * *

Wataru was growing familiar to the darkness around him. He knew this must be one of those dreams.

"I've came as you've said. I've came to find you. Why don't you show yourself?"

His statements were welcomed with a shrill laugh. "Why should I?"

"Quit playing hide and seek!"

"It won't be exciting if I reveal myself. Let me be a kind host and tell you a useful fact."

Wataru was annoyed but he waited for her to finish.

"That curse is reacting to the distance of the caster. When you come nearer to me, the mark would spread faster. When the mark covers your whole body, then you will expire." She laughed.

Wataru didn't feel her news was that joyful. "Tell me one thing. Are you the frog witch?"

"I have name you know. But," She paused. "For the magician brat there, I don't think you should eavesdrop on someone else's conversation. Have not you parents taught you that? Oh, I forgot. You didn't have any. That was the reason you came here last time, wasn't it?" She laughed again. "Well then, Wataru. Let's see whether you can find me first or my curse will kill you first. I'm looking forward to meet you. And you may bring your feeble magician friend along as well."

The dark space suddenly gone and Wataru could feel that he was dropping from an immeasurable height. He was falling, falling, falling into immeasurable space.

* * *

A/N: This time the title – calumniārī - is from Latin, root of 'challenge' word in English. My sister was referring to the challenge the villain had proposed to Wataru. Now I'm challenging you, tell me what you think about this chapter. :D 


	5. los

A/N: I was dragged by stuff but without me explaining it, I guess all of you can guess already. LOL So yeah, this story will still under the HIATUS status though evidently I will update time to time. Thank you for those who had reviewed so far, sorry I couldn't update faster. TT

* * *

Title: Los

Disc: Brave Story is an animation copyrighted by Gonzo and a novel written by Miyuki Miyabe

* * *

Her boots raped the shiny ceramic in her every step. Its sound echoed along the long hall and worming passed the big pillars. Everything is as white as crystal, just like its name Crystal Palace. Safe guards – from various tribes - were securing every passage and door. Their silver metal look dim compared to the shiny white around them. Each of them carried a weapon - a sword, lance, blade or whatever that you can use to strike your enemies in short range. Defense had been upgraded since the last disaster happened in this castle.

Ignoring the echo from her step, she kept her pace. Another echo was harmonizing with hers. Both of the reverberance depicted the person – person who held their integrity without fail.

Kattsu crossed the hall with Torone loyally accompanied her. The discussion went just as what she had thought – not smooth. It would be hard to convince them since she herself had not any physical prove. Moreover, the suspect had died a while ago. She doubted it was a voluntary suicide. She sighed. She would deal with Crystal's ministers again tomorrow.

Her pace stopped when she had reached outside, waiting for the guards to return their weapon. The castle's entrance platform was designed to be 2 until 3 meters higher than the ground, providing the spectator a beautiful view of the castle garden and city with the vast sky as the background. The sun hung low at the west. She savored the scenery for a short moment before resuming her pace. Well, she could see it again tomorrow. This probably would take longer than she had predicted.

Ignoring the bear soldiers who guarded the gate, she walked into the city. The street was busy since everyone was preparing to return home.

"You may return first Torone. I'm going to visit Meena." She said without even turning or slowing her pace. Torone grunted in response and they separated in the next intersection.

Kattsu walked down the street packed tightly with houses at the side. City had always being crowded. She didn't really like it. She stopped in front of a restaurant, slight smile tugged at her lips. The restaurant's door had always been opened as a welcoming gesture. When Meena had reunited with her father, they built this restaurant together. Took a few months before the business rewarded them with a real profit but they worked hard without pessimism. She had never lost contact with her; they exchange at least a letter each month. This noon the restaurant was pretty quiet. She could see Meena's father as the cashier exactly at the other end of the door. Meena was probably helping in the kitchen. She entered leisurely and soon Meena's father noticed her. He smiled and called Meena through a small hole at his side. The hole was supposed to be the connector window either to hand out ordered food or to hand in the order. Meena rushed out from the side door and grinned. Her laced apron was still on.

"If you're still busy, I'll wait."

Meena waved her head. "No, no, I'm done. Let's sit upstairs."

They climbed the wooden stairs located at the side of the door. The restaurant was divided into 2 rooms. The normal room – which was downstairs – was for those who don't mind eating with others. The smaller rooms at the upstairs were dedicated for small group who wanted some privacy. She brushed off the purple cloth curtain and held it to let Kattsu pass. The sun was casting her last ray of light through the window at the table side. They were just sitting when a cat waitress served them with soup, vegetable sauté, roasted meat, fruits and fresh juice. Kattsu knew this will be Meena's treat again, her friend had never accepted her payment.

Meena seeped her juice before asking how her day was.

Kattsu sighed. "Not very good. The meeting probably would take longer than I had predicted."

Meena sympathized though she didn't even know that the meeting was about. However, she would never ask since she knew, Kattsu often deals with problems that a commoner should not know.

They resumed their eating while exchanging news. Meena looked a bit distracted.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Meena took her time before answering. "I'm not sure… Let me show you something." She walked out and came back in less than a minute. A brown reddish wooden box was held in her hand. She put it on the table, gesturing Kattsu to open it.

"What is this?" Kattsu opened and see a pink pronged horn. The box was too big to only save the horn. The horn was as small as her thumb but there's a hole in the base of the horn where all the three branches connected. She picked it up from its cozy red velvet throne. She turned it in her hand to analyze it. Then she surprised. "Is this…?"

"It's a dragon horn."

"Where did you get this? Nobody ever meet the dragon race again after…"

Meena nodded. "Before the calamity, I and Wataru received it from Jozo. I saved it in behalf of someone." She looked forlorn.

"… This is Wataru's?" She receive another nodding from Meena as answer.

"So… why do you suddenly show it to me?"

"In that box… I don't only store the horn."

Kattsu nodded. She figured as much. The box was too big. And the horn sat the small portion right side of it. There must be something placed at its left, something big and cylindrical – judging from the shape of velvet which have been pressed too long.

"There's a bracelet there. The same one as yours." Meena pointed to Kattsu's slender arm.

Took a second before Kattsu understood. "The Highlander Bracelet? Where is it now?"

Meena waved her head warily. "I just checked this morning and it's gone."

"Stolen?"

She waved her head. "I highly doubt that. Nobody enters my room since I clean it up myself and nobody should know what's inside this box because I hid it." She cast a short glance to the box and clasped her own hand tightly upon her lap.

Kattsu frowned. She was correct. Logically, any thief would have go for the horn. It's price would be super expensive in the black market. Just think of the capability of the horn if you blew it, a group of a dragon would approach you in no doubt. She grimaced. That was if only the thief had known that this was a dragon horn. Normal thief would certainly go for the Highlander bracelet. There were some rare events when they caught Highlander Bracelet was being sold in the market. Those abhorrent scum probably took it from Highlanders who died in battlefield. "Is there anything else stolen?" Kattsu diverted her gaze back to Meena.

She repeated her previous negative gesture. "I don't understand. Is it possible...?" A glimpse of hope sparked in her eyes when she was looking straight to Kattsu. Even her ears were twitching in eagerness.

Kattsu didn't want to disappoint her friend in the end. She was being pessimistic of the possibility. "Don't get your expectancy too high, Meena." Her voice was firm.

Her friend dropped her gaze. "I know..." She looked dejected. Her shoulder slumped.

"But I'll keep my ear open for you. I'll let you know as soon as I heard a rumour about any traveller." Kattsu expression softened.

Meena was alive again. "Really? Thank you Kattsu." She casted a radiant smile.

"But if it's true..." Kattsu didn't continue her word. Instead, both of them looked out through the wooden framed window, staring at the starless night where the moon hung lonely in hte sky.

* * *

Mitsuru snapped from his trance. He shook his friend's body powerfully. The glow had ceased but he didn't feel less anxious. If what he had heard was correct, the mark must've spread further. He was about to slap him when his friend finally came into.

Wataru held his dizzy head. Instead of vague and chopped memory of his dream which he usually had, he remembered the previous conversation in clear crystal. He couldn't decide whether it was the falling sensation or Mitsuru's shaking, or both of them, which had made him feel dizzy. Aside from the dizziness, he could feel a small pang of pain in his chest where his mark was burned into his skin.

"Wataru, did the mark really spread??"

Wataru opened his clothes and to their horror, the black spots had spread to his back.

"It really got worse." Angst laded Mitsuru's voice.

"I didn't expect otherwise…" Wataru smiled painfully. They were quiet for some time, averting their gaze to the innocent blanket they sat upon. Then Wataru recalled something important.

"Say, are you the one who tapped into my dream?"

Mitsuru nodded, giving him his full attention.

"How did you that?" Wataru was getting excited. Had his friend gain his power back? Wait a sec. If he had his power back, then shouldn't he gain his memory back either? His excitement tainted with wariness.

Mitsuru waved his head. "I don't know. I just touch you and I was pulled into that black space."

"I see… So, you're not… you're not…" Wataru stammered. He wanted to ask whether Mitsuru had remembered something or not but he didn't have a good indirect way to ask it. He was never good in roundabout conversation. Unlike Mitsuru, most of the times he always fails to understand implicit meaning.

"What are you getting at?" Mitsuru tilted his head patiently. He knew his friend was going to ask something that he didn't want to ask directly. He could see his friend's brain was reeling fast and soon would explode over capacity. In the end, his friend would just ask directly. And in the next second, his prediction was coming true.

"Do you remember anything? Anything related to your childhood or Vision world?" Wataru looked frustrated. Screw indirect questions! He didn't need it that bad.

Mitsuru looked thoughtful. "I don't really know… I didn't grasp the full picture. Things that I saw was just like a bad movie with dreadful editing ability. I didn't understand a single thing."

Wataru's eyes widen. "What did you see?"

Mitsuru failed to notice the tension of his friend. He recounted both of his dreams but left out the part of his strange sensation in his previous walk. At the end of it, Wataru looked pale.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He looked angry now.

"You didn't ask!" Mitsuru defended.

"Next time when you have this kind of dream, tell me okay?"

"Fine. But that's not our main concern. Your curse is more important!"

"It's of the same importance!" Wataru glared.

Mitsuru put his hands up in defeat, signaling the end of the importance degree discussion. "What do you think we should do now?"

Both of them fell silent. None have any clear idea on their next action.

"I've been thinking... Don't you have any friends that we can contact?" Mitsuru broke the silence. Wataru gave him a short glance before answering.

"I have friends. But I'm clueless on their whereabout. Kattsu is a Highlander, she migrates often, it would be hard to find her. I ever heard Kee Keema telling us about his village, Meni something... I don't really remember... And for Meena... She had been searching for her father, so I assume she didn't even know where her family is. Much less than on her own whereabout."

Mitsuru sighed. "I hate to say this but we are like a refugee floating in wide sea... No map, no direction, no help." Wataru nodded approvingly.

"We need map for sure. Map with writings that we can read." He added after a short thought.

"Let's try to find it in a shop tomorrow. Though I doubt we can find a readable map..." Mitsuru yawned. Wataru nodded. He glanced at his wristwatch, half past 12. No wonder they still felt sleepy.

Then Mitsuru returned to his own bed. He paused before laying down. "Do you think she would come back into our dream?"

Wataru grimaced. "Though this couldn't be counted as a good news, but I never had her coming back in less than 24 hours..." Mitsuru looked relieved.

The next thing they know was the bright sunlight scattered by the thick window above them, creating an impression of big square lamp.

Mitsuru decided to take the first bath again today. The maid sent in their breakfast and clean clothes. The breakfast was again something unfamiliar. It looked like a bowl of orange porridge with green dots spread all over the top. Though the appearance didn't look convincing, the smell proved otherwise. Whatever it was, the fragrant had stimulated his appetite. When Mitsuru was out, Wataru had already prepared with his toothbrush and towel. He looked hungry but didn't really used to eat before brushing his tooth. Inhaling the delicious smell, Mitsuru didn't surprised Wataru finished his bath in a record time, even before he devoured half of his breakfast.

They checked out of the inn after packed in their stuffs. Mitsuru wore the yesterday's cleaned T-shirt and jeans while Wataru wore his swordsman outfit. They were just about to go to the so-called flea market which Mitsuru had seen last night when Wataru saw someone.

"'Ay ay, boy. Goin' to meet your Highlander friend?"

"Morning, El Lagarto-san." Wataru replied politely. The alligator was packing up his simple cart. Unlike Kee Keema's, El Lagarto's cart didn't have a roof to shelter from the heat or rain. He simply wrap the whole cart's stuff using a thick leather blanket. "You're also going somewhere?" Wataru was eyeing the 2 yellow creatures which resemble nothing like pack-horse. The creatures are as high as Wataru, and they only stood on their two bulky hind legs. Their front legs were short, but the paws looked well cut. Their face was longer than normal horse and their expression was something close to boredom, waving their fat tail to chase away flies.

"Aye, boy. To the capital of the Highlanders, Savus." He said while mounting himself up to the front of the cart. Instead of horse, he was using the same animal Keema had used. Pulling the rein of the 2 creatures, he was ready to depart.

Out of curiousity, Wataru decided to ask him. "Say, have you ever heard of Kattsu?"

The crocodile turned his head to him, looking astonished. "Kattsu, one of the Five Highlander General?"

Now it was Wataru's turn who bewildered. "Eh? Erm... I dunno... I only know... simple Kattsu." He glanced at Mitsuru who shrugged back at him. If his friend didn't recognize his own Highlander friend, how was he supposed to know?

"She's a woman with dark color skin. Is Kattsu a common name?"

The crocodile laughed, displaying his white sharp teeth. "No, it's not. I never seen her before. What I know is she was said to be one of the Ilya Kingdom defender when the Black Disaster happened."

"Black Disaster?"

"The one I've told you last night." He retained his feral grin.

Wataru nodded. The Kattsu he was refering to must be the Kattsu he was searching for. "Do you know where is she?"

"Nay, my boy. But the General usually stay at the central city."

"Is it far from here? Savus?"

"A day ride. But in my case, I can reach it before sundown." He looked proudly at his 'horse'. Wataru seemed to consider his choices when the crocodile offered him a ride.

"Will it be ok with me and my friend?" He confirmed again. He was glad of the aid but also worried of how fast they could run before the crocodile decided to snap their neck with his powerful jaw and teeth.

The crocodile seemed to think before answering. "It would be a bit slower due to burden addition, but I don't think it's a big problem."

Wataru looked to Mitsuru for confirmation. His friend looked stoic but approved. It seemed he had also considered a few worst cases they may had. However, this was the fastest way to their destination – if what this crocodile had been saying was not a deceit. He hated to believe in stranger but again, they didn't really have many choices.

"Sorry to trouble you, El Lagarto-san." Wataru smiled. Mitsuru nodded to him.

"El is enough." The crocodile moved aside and gave both of them space at the front along with him.

El jerked the rein and the creatures started to pulled them and paced sluggihly through the crowd. When they reached the city's gate. Wataru had introduced Mitsuru and learned that the creatures was called 'Leman'. El said that they much higher speed compared to Dalbaba.

"You'll witness it's speed in a moment. I suggest you to hold on something." El said to them. He raised his whip and hit the harness connecting the creatures.

The creatures then stood on their four, tail sprout high to the air. Wataru and Mitsuru was surprised when they were thrown back by the Leman advancing force. The wind siphoned El's delighted laughter and they were moving with the speed of a bicycle sliding down a hill.

"How is it?" He glanced at them and grinnned.

"Surprising." Mitsuru answered. Wataru nodded in agreement.

At the middle of the day, they slowed down for the road was uneven and stony. "You can't use that kind of speed in this surface. You'll end up not only losing your wheel, cart and animal, but your life as well." El also explained to them that this was a shortcut. It can cut half the time you need compared to travel on normal route, though obviously you'll need strong pack-animal and sturdy cart.

Mitsuru did ask a question whether El has a map that they could use or buy but El told them that the map was inside his head. He didn't need a written one. He had travelled since he was young, selling his flour to many cities. Yes, his commodity was flour. The flour was loaded into a jug and enclosed with a tight leather. The jug then encased by a wooden box full with straw to reduce the collision impact.

By the end of the day, they had reached the city. This time however, instead of letting them pass directly, the bear guards inquired them and checked the load. One of them request a passing letter from the group and El handed out a piece of old paper. The bear silently read it.

Wataru who had his arms behind his bag, hopped down and decided to greet another guard. The other guard seemed surprised but they clicked their bracelet thrice just like common ritual then they introduce themselves. Mitsuru sat and calmly analyzed the scene around him.

"Which league are you from?" Bruna asked.

"League? What league?"

Bruna frowned deeply. "You don't know the league?"

"I'm sorry. I was absent for a few years so I don't really know the situation... I'm here to meet Kattsu – or Torone if she's not available."

"On what accord if I may know?" Though Bruna highly doubted there would not be any kind of absent which made anyone didn't know about the Highlander league – except if the guy was sleeping for these years without waking up, he proceed with friendly manner.

"I need her help. She would know if you tell her that I'm Wataru."

Bruna was about to query when his fellow guard spoke loudly. "This letter is a year old. You should have renewed it through the Valdininkija. I thought the announcement of renewal was out since 2 weeks ago?" He thrusted the paper back to El Lagarte.

"Eh, I didn't hear about it." El said, puzzled.

"I'm sorry. You're not allowed to pass." Bruna's friend shook his head.

"Eh, we're not?" Wataru surprised. Mitsuru frowned. It wouldn't be benefical for them to spend the night at the open and judging from the setting sun, they wouldn't get anywhere before the moon was high.

"Wait, Tivas. A highlander is with them." Bruna injected and Tivas glance fell on Wataru's wrist. "Are they your friends?" Bruna shifted his gaze on Wataru who nodded. He seemed to consider for a moment before continuing his speech. "Let them pass. He need to see Kattsu-dono."

"But Kattsu-dono..." Tivas trailed.

"Yes, I know. She's not here." Bruna turned to bewildered Wataru who was ready to vomit a new question. "Go to the biggest house in the city. You'll can see another person in charge." He cut in.

The iron gate was opened and they were trapped in a crowded city. It was surprising to see how lively the street while the sun had setting down. People would loitering at the street at night with smile plastered on their face only if the region was secure. Highlanders were abundant, dispersed between the spirited crowd. Even a thief would think twice before commit a robbery.

They swam through the crowd, admiring the light of houses and chatter of people. Some stores were still open, ignoring the sleepy summon of night rest.

"Guess tis where we part. I'm goin' to place my goods. What 're you boys goin' to do?" He turned to them.

Mitsuru and Wataru looked at each other and knew they have one answer. "We're going to see an old friend." Wataru said. El nodded and they bid a short goodbye.

Finding the biggest house wasn't the hardest thing to do, especially when the house was clearly stand out for being the only guarded one. They spoke with the tiger Highlander and they were being led to a room inside the house.

The room was like western style study. Bookshelves were lined neatly at both sides. Identical chairs were placed orderly surrounding a big square wooden table. The table cloth was pure white, contrast to the vase with colourful flowers decorated on top. They stepped on a indigo soft carpet with green identical harmonious pattern sewed all over it.

"Wait here." The tiger told them. They looked at the books displayed on the shelf. Mitsuru took out a familiar thick book and browsed through curly unidentified characters.

"Magical Curses. You have a unique taste."

The voice diverted their attention to a sturdy male stood at the entrance. His black hair demarcated his sharp white features. He was handsome with pointed nose and brown iris. His dark green loose shirt and black trousers didn't reduce his sharp impression, especially when a thin long silver blade was clasped tightly at his leather waistband.

Mitsuru closed the book with a slap. "It's not like I understand." He put it back with a flat expression. "Sorry for touching your collection."

The male strode in with a laugh. "Don't mind it. The book would just sit there and not serving its purpose if no one pick it up."

Wataru stepped forward and they exchanged Highlander greeting. He introduced himself and Mitsuru.

"I'm Laurus, the only one in charge here. Usually Kattsu-dono and me shared duty, but currently she's undergoing a trip."

Wataru looked troubled. "When will she return?"

Laurus waved his head sympathetically. "Depends. It would be next week or at the worst case, next month. May I know what's your business with her? In case I can offer some helps." He smiled kindly, gestured for them to sit down.

Wataru looked hesistant but then he spilt out his whole story. Kattsu's friend should also be his friend, besides, this man was also a Highlander. He needed all the help he can get. Laurus frowned in deep thought after hearing his recount. He was slightly shocked when he knew both of them were travellers.

"I never heard of that tale... nor anything about the frog witch... Though I'm agree, you probably could get something if you ask the water tribe elders. Why don't you go to the Marina city? It's the famous place where most of the Water tribes live."

"We... are having a difficulty of direction and transportation..." Wataru smiled desperately.

"Don't worry. I can arrange to have someone to accompany you. Do you have any water tribe friend?"

Wataru nodded. "Kee Keema. Only him."

Laurus face lighted. "Keema's family? They are famous merchant family."

"Really?" The news was indeed a revelation for Wataru.

"I don't know about the Kee Keema you're talking about, but you can meet Keema's family. They have a main store in Marina."

A slight rock was lifted from Wataru's chest. His optimism of success curse-removal-journey kicked back in. "It's a good news indeed." He grinned.

"Do you have any place to stay? If not, it would be our pleasure to have you as our guest tonight." Laurus stood.

Both of them stood up. "Thank you for your offers, Laurus-dono. We are very grateful." Wataru said.

"Sorry for disturbing your rest, Laurus-dono." Mitsuru injected.

He laughed. "The night is still young. It's just that I have another important matter to attend so I couldn't appropriately server both of you with a banquet."

"You've done much for us, Laurus-dono. Please just tend to your matter now."

Laurus called a cat maid and asked her to show them to their room as well as served them with an appropriate dinner. The time they left the room, a tiger Highlander entered the room.

"I want someone to keep eye on both of them. The last traveller visit didn't bode well for our world. It'll be retarded to repeat the history." Laurus instructed his guardsman with chilly tone.

* * *

"Well, who would have guessed? Arrived at this kind of late hour was so not like you Lagarte-san!" The fish shopkeeper welcomed the crocodile.

"Hahaha. Well, I've got my trouble today, pal..." and they chatted together for a few more moments before the shopkeeper took him into his house and dine with his family.

* * *

The night wasn't young anymore, the moon was high in the sky and stars were hiding behind the cloud blanket. At the dark small alley behind the house, a dark hooded thin figure was standing aligned with the wall. So subtle its presence until you need to carefully perceive in order to see. A door suddenly open at his side. The figure didn't move, it didn't even surprised as if it was waiting for it to open this whole time. Another figure emerged from the door. He thrusted something to that hooded figure without a word.

"You're late." A male voices whispered softly under the hood.

The other clicked his teeth. "I got trouble. Do ya think an exile can possibly being granted those bloody passing letter?"

The hooded man took a crystal ball from his cloak. He passed it to the other man. "Ura, a week from now. Find a man who sell flours under red roof." Without even waiting for an approval, the hooded figure turned and left the alley. The man clicked close the door and retreated inside.

* * *

A/N: I know, this chapter was so anticlimax. I was just emphasizing that now Wataru's friends suspected his return from (what the title was indicating) the loss/disappearance of that particular friend's stuff ('Los' was taken from Old English of 'Loss'). Geh, I still need another anticlimax chapter and events before getting into more action…. ,


	6. miseria

*hands up* Okay, I admit that I'm guilty for not updating this long. Thank you all the people who had support me by review or pm (Moirah148, tearsfalldownmycheek, Zombee). Especially you tearsfalldownmycheek, I'm guilty for promising but not being able to keep my promise. :( Anyway, here is the chapter, hope you enjoy it. It's a bit longer than usual. :p

* * *

Title: Miseria

Disc: Brave Story is an animation copyrighted by Gonzo and a novel written by Miyuki Miyabe

* * *

Considering the nightmares he had gone through so far, Wataru should have been prepared on what would possibly happen every time the he closed his eyes. But no, the hollow and eeriness of the sorcerer's laughing sound, the sinking sensation in stomach every time he fell to the emptiness, and the burning pain in his chest were just impossible to get used to. He woke up sweating, panting but thankfully, not screaming. It would just made his friend who had laid at the bed across from him became more worried - as if Mitsuru himself didn't had anything to be worried of. Wataru rolled his eyes then pinched them shut. His chest was burning softly, another familiar sensation. Sitting up, he opened his shirt to check. The mark all over his stomach was blackening and getting united. Once more dream like those, he knew his torso would be wrapped in sickening black. Mitsuru's even breathing was contrast to his hitched breathing. He bit his lower lips and balled his fist. Fastening his clothes button, he then move to the corner of his bed and curled himself. Hugging his knees, his fingers were whitening due to his own gripping force. He shivered. The room was warm but he felt cold. He hated to admit he was frightened. Not that was something to be ashamed for. It was, after all, concerning his own life. He didn't realize how long he had been curling at the corner but at some point, his body became stiffly numb. Awkwardly he stretched himself apart and laid back. Tiredness claimed him back to the chaotic sleep.

Judging from Mitsuru's unapproving face, Wataru knew he would much more prefer wagon. Choosing when their host has already provided the best transportation, however, was not an option. Besides, horses without wagon were much faster. Mitsuru appeared to understand, therefore he wore that wary expression but his mouth was pressed into thin line.

Lauren-dono initially provided them with 3 horses. A guide, someone from lion tribe whose name was Lione, took one. Wataru and Mitsuru shared a horse. Thanking Lauren-dono, they started to lead it outside the town. Unexpectedly, they met the El Lagarto in the main road.

"Ya leaving too?" he asked with a broad grin.

A flicker of hope fluttered in Mitsuru's heart. "We're going to Marine. Where are you going?"

Wataru swore he could see a flicker of frown in El's face. Was it... pain? Worry? However, instead of answering, the crocodile flicked his gaze to their new company. "Ya new friend?"

Hearing his name, Lione nodded once politely, uninterested with the conversation. "He's Lione, a Highlander too, who will help guide us." Wataru answered.

The crocodile nodded then replied. "I will go South from 'ere. We will took opposite path" - his reply crushed Mitsuru's small travel-on-wagon hope - "may the Goddess protect you on your trip." He finished with an alligator wide smile. They bid goodbye then parted ways.

At the town's gate, Lione mounted himself gracefully on his stride. Mitsuru, aided by Wataru, mounted the horse with some difficulties. Wataru snickered when they started to gallop. Another benefit he initially forgot to list into horse transportation, having Mitsuru hold him closely tight.

* * *

Wind blew Mitsuru's hair. His hair was longer than Wataru so the wind decided to play with his, flapping and entangling it. His hands were clasped securely at Wataru's stomach. Falling from horseback was not an option he would deliberately take. Their closeness was a bit distracting to his train of thought though. This morning he had decided to use the journey's time to remember something. Or _at least_ trying to remember. It was a hard thing to do. Perching his head on Wataru's shoulder, smelling the scent of his neck, feeling the touch of his hair in his face... they drifted his mind into emptiness. He was looking straight at front but his mind wasn't actually processing the sight. One thing that affected him nonetheless was the horse movement. It made his stomach churned. He grimaced when he remembered that he had vomited his breakfast just a few moments ago.

He eyed their companion. Lione wasn't a talkative type so most of their journey was passed in silence. They stopped near a cemetery when the sun was high on their head. Bread was shared as lunch which he ate scarcely. He was still experiencing the motion sickness. Eating as much as normal quantity would result in throw up anyway. Why waste food?

Wataru did ask what the cemetery was and that Lione replied it was war's victims - in his typical short answer. Mitsuru didn't want to sound nagging but he couldn't help to ask how long their trip would last. He could see his friend looked amusingly at him when Lione replied tonight. He could also feel his face was turning paler than normal. Wataru asked him whether he need more rest before continuing. He objected. Better to end this as soon as possible, why prolonging the torture?

They arrived at the outer village late at night. Mitsuru was proud of himself for not vomiting neither his lunch nor dinner. Both of them dropped dead on inn's bed as soon as Lione checked them in. Neither of them was getting used to long horse trip.

They started to ride again at the morning. At some point when they reached the hill, they could see the town was placed at the west of a huge lake. They galloped and reached the town before afternoon. Just like the other crowded town, they couldn't ride the horse - much to Mitsuru's unsuppressed grin. He was starting to get used to it but he would still prefer walking. Lione looked over the marked boards which both of them couldn't read and waved his way through the crowds. They stopped in front of a busy store. By a glance, they knew this store was one of the big stores in the market.

"This is the Kee's family store," Lione said curtly.

Mitsuru and Wataru glanced at each other.

"Leave the horses to me and I'll wait for you here," he said. Both of them thanked him then walked into the busy stores. They didn't understand what was being sold, but whatever it was, it was packed in small jar or glass bottle. Some consumers were taking sacks though. Wataru approached a lizard maid.

"Yes, what do you search mister? We are freshly stocked this morning." He said with a wide grin.

"Uh.. no, I was looking for my friend, Kee Keema."

Mitsuru watched the maid's grin faltered. "We don't know someone with that name here." Apparently Wataru's question unrelated to business had displeased him.

"Uhm... then any of Kee's family?"

"Do you have any appointment?" He asked.

"Ehm... no... but I urgently need to find Kee Keema. I think Kee's family will know where he is." Mitsuru mentally rolled his eyes hearing his friend's respond. What a very unconvincing way to answer.

"I'm sorry, but without an appointment, you can't meet him." He said with a forced smile.

"How if you tell him a Highlander is requesting a meeting?" Mitsuru injected. Considering the respect most people have to Highlander, _that_ should be able to pull out an appropriate reaction. Wataru shot him a surprised look. The maid's gaze flickered briefly to Wataru's bracelet then he looked hesitant for a second.

"Please wait for a moment." Then he disappeared behind the door.

"I would rather you're not using that reason." Wataru said disapprovingly.

Mitsuru shrugged. "Sorry, I was just trying. Never thought it will have any effect." A blatant lie. The maid was gone for only a minute when he returned later.

"Please follow me. Master is willing to see you." He said with a formal tone.

They walked through the door and passed a small hallway. They stopped abruptly in front of a sliding door. He opened the door and gestured them to enter.

The room has a low roof and nothing inside it aside from a large brown mat covering the floor. They noticed a lizard sat at their right side after they came in.

"Please." The lizard gestured them to sit.

After they were seated, Wataru was going to explain when the lizard cut him. "I am Kee Zeema. I heard you are searching for Kee Keema?"

"Yes. I am his friend, Wataru. I need his help for urgent problem."

The lizard was evidently surprised. "Wataru? Wataru the traveler??"

Mitsuru knew Wataru must've had been wondering about his fame when he positively confirmed Zeema's question.

For a split second, Zeema looked at him with an undescribable expression. There were anguish, wonder, regret, thrill, and many else. He didn't know that lizard was capable to show that much expression at a time. He wondered whether his friend knew. Apparently not, because he was also at loss for words.

"I will take you to him." He said calmly. Wataru eyes were lit with relief and happiness. "Follow me." He went outside the room and moved down the hall. They exited the store through the back door.

"Uh.. we have a friend waiting at the front door. Will you mind if we go get him?" Wataru said. As much as he hated to delay his meeting with his friend, Mitsuru knew Wataru hated more to forget and leave his friend.

"Don't worry, we won't be long." Zeema looked over and noticed one of the shop worker was dumping the trash bin. He approached him and gave him a short instruction. "Your friend will be taken care." He assured them then continuing his pace.

He wondered why they wouldn't be long. Flashes of possibilities ran in his head. Was Wataru's friend sick? Was he in the middle of something urgent that cannot be disrupted? Was this guy going somewhere? Or he was in some bad situation?

They had just walked for a short path through crowded market when they arrived in a dome like building. Various water tribes' people were walking out and in. All of them bore somewhat similar glum faces. Some of them even looked very sad; tears were rolling down their uneven facet. They silently entered a dark hall. It wasn't completely dark; myriads candle lights were brightening the hall. There was a big pool at the middle of the room which was divided into stripes where people can stand on it. In each pool floated numerous lightly lit candles, each of them sat straightly in a plate.

Zeema walked to a certain stripes, passing some other couples who were crying. He then stopped and looked onto a purple plate. His face wore a solemn expression. Wataru and Mitsuru gazed at the plate, bewildered. The plate danced with the pool's soft ripples. It rotated in a point and they noticed there was an inscription on the plate. Actually, now that they were paying attention, they noticed there was inscription in every candle plate. Mitsuru couldn't read the inscription but he could guess what was inscribed on the plate. To his horror, Zeema confirmed his idea.

"It written there, 'Kee Keema'." Zeema murmur silently. It was as if a big thunder had stroke his friend when he saw Zeema's words finally sinking to his brain. Kee Keema had passed away!

Both were at loss for word. Mitsuru didn't know how to react because he didn't even know who this person was. He glanced to his friend, waiting. When Wataru could find his voice, the word 'why', 'how' sounded choked in his throat. He flinched when he saw his friend's eye ducts were starting to work. He didn't like Wataru crying. He could somewhat understand the loss feeling though. He had lost both of their parents in car accident after all.

"Father has always said that meeting you is his best luck." Zeema locked his gaze with Wataru's. "Even at the verge of his live, he was still repeating the same words. He wished so much to see you one last time before his departure." Zeema then turned his look away. "Age is the enemy of mortality. No matter how good father's luck is, he still couldn't win over time." He said softly.

"I will be waiting outside." Zeema said before he walked out.

Mitsuru stayed a second longer, putting his hand over his friend's shoulder. He then went out without saying a word, leaving Wataru who was crying silently.

* * *

The mourning house was being filled with grief of so many others. A constant trickling sound echoed through the hall. It was somewhat calming, hypnotizing, softening the cry and sob of the mourners. Wataru's has never lost someone to death before. Well, he _thought_ he had lost someone or _about_ to lose someone. Both Mitsuru and his mother were back though. But did he have forgotten the feeling? The bitter tears, the wrenching cry, the throbbing pain in his chest, the overwhelming sadness. It was always the same all over again.

He recounted how he had met Keema accidentally. How he had helped him in his journey. How Meena and the dragon had joined with them. How they were passing their happiest time. How he supported him when the chaos began.

Fat unashamed tears rolled more generously down both of his cheeks. He wept silently until his tears went dry.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the loss." Mitsuru said. He thought at least he could do with manners.

"Thank you." Zeema didn't even look at him when Mitsuru took a seat at his side. He looked further away but nothing at particular.

"Did all the mourning house look like this?" Mitsuru asked, avoiding Zeema's father subject. Both of them were sitting at the yard's bench, waiting.

"No, only the water tribe's clan. The pool is there to send the passed soul back to underworld for judgment." Zeema replied.

Judgement eh? Mitsuru couldn't help but smirked on the familiar concept. He sighed mentally. He might as well start to do something useful. "Do you know anything about frog worshiper folklore?" He could see Zeema was frowning slightly.

"Which one?"

Mitsuru frowned in turn. "There are more than one?"

Zeema expressionlessly looked at him. "You know folklore, they get twisted in a few versions, but nonetheless all of them have the same end. Why do you ask anyway?"

Mitsuru considered a moment before he answered. Would it be okay if he said everything to him? He couldn't think out the worst scenario aside from not getting any insight. He took a long breath before starting to summarize their purpose of coming back, the curse, the clue they had so far, and the possible culprit.

Zeema was nodding at the end of his story. "I am surprised the folklore found its way toward human's ear. What you've heard is the most famous version." He paused. "The others are basically the same, the characters involved, the place and the main event. I don't know anything about the witch nor sickness. But the frog worshiper village is still intact. Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well… it happened because of Black Chaos." Zeema gave him an accusing look. He wondered what mistakes he had contributed to Black Chaos while he most likely never been here. He couldn't help but denying it despite the nightmares and flashes of memories he had lately.

"Most of the villagers slaughtered. A few left had stayed behind." He grimaced. "But the both Goddess of Fortune and the Frog Deity refuse to protect them. Another incident happened which led to the devastation of the village." He sighed. "All happened in less than half year. At least that's what I heard from the others." He flicked his gaze to him before fixing it back to the faraway image in front of him. "The village is there. But there's no one there. They said the place has been cursed. It is a barren land at the east of the lake."

Despite Zeema's half hearted cooperation, he was glad he could receive more information. He was about to ask him more when he noticed a presence behind him. Wataru shadow's fell onto him. The sun had moved from upon their head, heading west.

He looked to his friend's damped face. He didn't know what to say. 'Are you allright' wasn't fit. It had never been alright even after you had cried over someone's death. With that argument, there went 'Are you feeling better'. When his parent died, he was just holding his sister and whispered, cooed, assured her that he would be by her side no matter what. He couldn't do that to Wataru of course. So he settled with weak smile. He stood up and pat Wataru's shoulder. "Shall we return?" He asked. Wataru nodded. Zeema led the way back.

Kee's son told them that he had prepared room for them to rest. Mitsuru left Wataru to be alone. Instead, he went to Zeema to ask whether he could take them to the village. When Zeema gave him a positive answer and told him they would leave as immediately as tomorrow morning, he then searched for Lione. The lion listened for their route of action and decided to accompany them. Mitsuru wondered whether Laurus had told him Wataru's problem completely so he was willing to stay even though he didn't explain why they had decided to go there.

* * *

Wataru didn't realize when the day had turned into night. He was barely aware of Mitsuru's presence at some point in his room before he left again. He didn't remember what he had for dinner. He nearly didn't talk. He felt tired. Laying upon his soft bed, his eyelids drooped shut.

"You can feel it?" The voice sneer at him.

Wataru did notice slight tugging. "What is that?"

"I've told you, the curse strength depend on the caster's distance."

Need a minute before he understood. "You're near."

Another shrill laugh. "Come, come and find me. Come, come and fetch your own death." The voice said eagerly. Then unlike usual end which he would fall into bottomless darkness, this time he was burning. Everything were so hot! His limbs, his torso, his chest. He could feel he was burning. He shouted in horror and panic. Nothing could stop the fire. Nothing could stop him burning in the middle of agonizing flame. He would die.

But then he woke up. Short, ragged breathing with sweat all over his body. Doubling in his bed, he was shaking. The sensation didn't fully leave his senses. He could still feel the heat. And that slight tugging. They were still there. After he had calmed down, he wiped the sweat in his face. Then he noticed it. The spots had spread until his arms! Wincing, he checked his body. His torso had turned black and the spots had spread slightly to his legs. He sunk deeper in his bed. For once, he was angry. Angry on the fate which had given him this treatment. Angry on the Goddess of Fortune for letting this witch running rampant. Angry on his own incapability and fear. The fury shoved away his fear. His mind worked somehow clearer. He knew he now have a very precious clue, the tugging in his chest. If he follow the direction where it grew stronger, he would find the sorcerer. He didn't know whether he could win against her, but he put that thought aside. Gritting his teeth, he let his fury remain. It was the only way his fright would give way – at least for the time being.

* * *

Mitsuru slept restlessly last night. He awake so often during the night until he was sure he was nearly not sleeping. He didn't remember the reason of being awake. He didn't remember any nightmare – or strange images. He sighed. He walked into Wataru's room after a short knock.

What he had found in front of him rendered him speechless. The curse had progressed! He could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw the freckless in his friend's legs and arms.

"Morning." Wataru gave him a crooked smile. Mitsuru thought how unlikely of his friend to smile that way. It was but a small matter to what he was seeing though.

"It spread faster?" He said weakly.

Wataru nodded gravely. "I have a good news though." His statement made Mitsuru blink. "I could feel the sorcerer's direction."

This line made a frown on Mitsuru's face. "How?"

"I feel a light tug in my chest. It's linking to the caster I suppose."

Mitsuru chewed on the information. He had not told his friend about their trip today. "I was planning a trip to frog worshipper village for us. I didn't tell you because you're out of focus yesterday... Do you think we need to change that?"

"Where is that village?"

"East of the lake."

Wataru seemed to think for a bit. "No, I don't think we're going on the wrong direction. Uh... at least not yet. This thing work with general direction only, you know." He said sheepishly. Now _that _looked like his usual Wataru. Wait, did he just said 'his'?

Someone was knocking at the door. "Come in." Wataru said.

Zeema opened the door and freezed on the entrance when he had seen Wataru. Wataru smiled weakly. Zeema turned to someone behind him and took a fabric before stepping in and closed the door, blocking that someone's vision.

"Is that..." Zeema didn't continue his obvious question.

Wataru nodded. "As Mitsuru had told you. This is the curse, and it's escalating. The caster is near, I can feel light tug in my chest."

Zeema grimaced and handed him the fabric. Wataru unfolded it to find a cloack.

"The eastern has strong wind. I took this cloak for pre-caution. If you don't want to expose that, you could use the cloak."

Wataru thanked him before putting it on. They got out of the room to find yesterday's maid they had met at the store was still standing in front of the door. If he was confused for having the door shut in front of his face, there was no trace of it when they saw him.

* * *

Using a carriage, four of them were taken to the harbour. Zeema led them into a galleys. Two mats stood tall at the middle of the galley.

"This is yours?" Wataru raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Initially I bought it for merchandice transportation. It was a run down ship but I got it fixed. It's good and fast for medicine that's easily spoiled in short time." Zeema answered while leading them up to the deck. "Tell them we're ready to depart." He said to one of the lizard sailor who had bowed the first time he saw Zeema.

Wataru could feel the wind is blowing in opposite direction. He saw the sail was being folded and the fish sailor inside the sterncastle blew a trumpet. Low rumble filled the air, signing the departure of the ship. As if on cue, the ship move forward ignoring the wind direction. They could hear a noisy splashing voice not only at sides but also at the front part below the ship. Wataru and his friend strolled to the front deck to see the non-stop splashing voice.

Numerous creatures similar to fish tribe were swimming and forming an arrow formation at the front part of the ship. The difference is they have fish tail instead of feet. Thick ropes were knotted to their middle. They could also see the oars moving rythmically, slapping the water at the sides.

Forgetting to restrain himself, Wataru unconsciously said to his friend, "Is that some kind of slavery?"

Instead of Mitsuru's reply, he got respond from unknown voice. "No, it's not!" They spun to see the previous fish sailor stood behind them. Or supposed to be the previous. They all looked kinda similar.

"They are Phoenician. Part of fish tribe who are more inferior. They can't speak nor walk. They are casted by their own tribe. But master Zeema took them in, give them job and shelter them. I can't imagine there's a better future for them." He explained proudly. Wataru and Mitsuru blinked before they can reply with a simple 'oh'.

"Master Zeema is the best master I ever had." A shark sailor approaced them. "And I believe that represent the mutual feeling of all the employee in here." He smiled, exhibitioning the white sharp teeth lined neatly in his strong jaw. "I'm here to show you the room. Master Zeema is still in the captain's room discussing stuffs." He gestured to the sterncastle's front room. Through the glass window, they could see Zeema and a fish sailor bent to the table, looking at something they coudn't see. Speaking of which, they haven't seen Lione after they climbed to the deck.

Without waiting for answer, the sailor walked to the stairs located at stern's right side. They followed him in curiosity. This would be the first time for Mitsuru riding a ship. Wataru, of course, somehow still dimly remembered the journey to the Crystal Kingdom. The stairs lead to 2 meter width corridor which end in another stairs going more below. Their right side has 2 doors while the left has only 1. He stopped at the first at the right and told them that it was their room.

"We're sorry since this ship is meant to be a transport ship, we have no luxurious room." He opened the door to reveal a small cramped room. The room looked as if it has been tidied hurriedly. These room must've been occupied by other classmen before they were here. Wataru felt a bit guilty for whoever need to move because they were here. There were no beds. A net tied between the pole at each side of the room.

"Master Zeema's room is at your side while the room across you is warehouse. Below is sailor's and classman's room and workroom. You are free to go anywhere except Master Zeema's room and the warehouse." He explained without being asked.

After the shark sailor excused himself, they each sat on their own net. The net swayed following the ship's movement.

"Do you feel anything?" Mitsuru broke the silence.

"If you're referring to the tugging, yes, we're still in the right direction."

"Your body?"

"Nothing." A smooth lie. He could slightly feel the heat all over his body. He knew this would get worse the closer he went to the curse source. It wasn't something he could tell his friend was it? It wasn't like he had a choice.

Luckily Mitsuru didn't poke him for more explanation. His friend was staring to the wooden floor, thinking of something. Suddenly he snapped his gaze back to him. "Do you want to explore the galley?" he suddenly said, looking excited.

Wataru smiled crookedly. "Nah, you go. I feel tired. I think I will just sleep."

* * *

Mitsuru was at the deck. The wind was blowing hard but it didn't budge him. This was his first time on a ship. Wasn't it? He was starting to doubt everything in here. There were a lot of experience he felt familiar yet he couldn't remember. He was expecting sea sick but fortunately, he was thankfully well. He had gone 2 levels below their room. The lowest level were hot and stifling. There were more than 30 oarsmen – wrong, oarslizards – in total. He left as soon as he arrived. Back to a corridor full of doors, back to their corridor, back to the deck where he could took in as much fresh air as his lungs allow him to.

Zeema had approached and told him that they would arrive at dawn tomorrow. He said he had gone to their room but Wataru was sleeping. He inhaled deeply and sighed. Lione had some experience in sailing so he was helping with the ship's chores. He knew nothing so he better stepped aside and deterred no one. The sooner they arrive, the sooner the journey end, the sooner Wataru's suffering end. And his too. He could feel an urge to return to their world since last night. It was not fear. It was not cowardice either. It was just an instinct. He wondered how bad the situation would turn before it would get better...

* * *

Wataru woke up in gasp. He didn't remember falling asleep. His eyes looked wild. He couldn't remember anything else but the scorching heat, the sizzling of his skin when the fire licked him. He shook badly. The heat was still there. The room felt as if it stifled him. He need air. He got down the net and landed in his four. He was panting heavily. His whole body ached. He inhaled deeply and braced himself. "I am okay, I will be okay, I have to be okay", he kept chanting as if the words could give invisible strengh to his powerless body. It took a moment for him to be able to stand normally. He felt lucky his friend wasn't here. He went out to the deck, let the night cold wind soothe the burning in his body.

He didn't hear the foot steps approaching him from behind. Nor did he realize there was someone behind him until his shoulder being patted. He jumped in reflex and took a defensive stance. That person's hand still floating in the air, upon the place where previously his shoulder was.

"I didn't mean to shock you that bad." Mitsuru said with amused eyes.

Wataru relaxed and exhaled in relief.

"Or are you hiding something from me?" Mitsuru looked suspiciously at him.

"Nothing." An answer coming too fast. Mitsuru didn't buy his lie.

"You look pale." He approached slowly. Wataru panicked. What if he touched him and he felt that burning heat under his skin? Unconsciously he took a step backward. Mitsuru paused. His eyes narrowed.

"You hide something from me." A statement.

Mitsuru extended his hand in attempt to grab Wataru's wrist but Wataru pulled both of his hand up. "I'm fine! Really!"

"Then why are you pulling back?" Mitsuru grabbed his wrist and pull him a step forward. There were only inches between them.

Wataru waited for moments Mitsuru realized his abnormal body heat. But after a few seconds when Mitsuru only looking at him with accusation, he realized his friend couldn't feel it. "Well?" Mitsuru broke the silence impatiently.

"I was having a nightmare. That's why I'm acting odd." Wataru smiled reassuringly.

Mitsuru looked at him with disbelief. "What nightmare?"

Now that he was sure his friend wouldn't find out, he became aware of their closeness and his grip in his wrist. It was gentle but firm. Instead of warmth, the heat of Mitsuru's hand soothe his skin. Mitsuru didn't know of course. After all, what he felt was Wataru's normal body heat. "Usual nightmare, you know. You came into my dream once." He said with a crooked smile. "Too much having that kind of dream. It's start to take it's toll on me."

Mitsuru still looked at him doubtfully but he loosened his grip. His lie had a ring of truth. Having that kind of dream over and over again would of course shook someone's mental.

"Your dinner is available already. You were asleep so I didn't bother to wake you up." Wataru glad Mitsuru decided to drop the subject.

He didn't eat much that night. When he returned to their room, Mitsuru had been asleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again. Not until he meet that bloody witch. Because sleep would bring him suffering far more painful than being awake. He watched his friend sleeping until the dawn break, until the ship stopped and Zeema came in.

* * *

Mitsuru threw a worried peek at his friend. He didn't like his condition. He looked much tired that then last time he saw him. He probably didn't sleep all night long. Though when he asked him about it, he denied fervently. Lione also worried of him. He asked Wataru once whether he would like to rest before they continue their journey on foot. Wataru looked surprised when Lione had asked him. He was also surprised. Lione had been very stingy on words. Though that would signal his friends condition was very worrysome. Wataru politely refused and pressed them to continue.

His friend didn't talk much. He ate disturbingly little. Mitsuru could see he had no appetite and merely shoving the stuffs down his throat to ease his friends worriness. He sighed. He didn't even know where they were heading. His friend was leading the road based on the pulling he was feeling. He didn't pay much heed to their surrounding. Not much to look too, barren landscapes and withering trees were dominant. He did feel cold at some point though. Lione had a thick fur while both Zeema and Wataru had their cloak on - for different reasons. Wataru had pointed out that he too have a cloak. Out of choice, he distatefully put the brown attire upon his shirt and jeans. Unexpectedly, he did feel warmer. And the clothes didn't block his movement, so he didn't complain.

It was dusk already but they were still pressing forward. When the moon had already up, they stopped. Wataru looked eager to move forward but all of them knew, they couldn't marched toward the unknown darkness. It's better when the sun was their ally. Mitsuru noticed his friend's murmur. "It's there... Just a bit more... I can feel it." His friend kept looking at a certain direction and chanted the same sentence.

Mitsuru felt more uneasy as the clock ticked by. They were resting not long when Wataru suddenly threw himself to the ground, roaring. All of them run to his side while he was jerking and shouting. They were trying to pin him and asking him to calm down. It took a flick of fire's light for Mitsuru to see that the black spot had spread to Wataru's face. He believed the same horror register to his 2 companions. Hidden under the cloak, he missed the fact that his friend's whole body had blackened.

His heart sunk every time his friend cry in agony. The red marks his friend's claw had scratched on his arm were not being felt. Wataru keep thrashing himself, completely unfocused. He couldn't take it any longer. His friend was dying. They didn't have time to wait until sunrise.

He raised and left both of his confused companion struggling. He took his flash light and the short knive he had taken from the ship. He ran to the direction where Wataru had been looking. His heart thumped painfully in his chest. It probably because of the breathless running. Or it probably because of being scared to know how big his regret would be if he failed. He couldn't think though. He refused to think. He keep running and running, to the direction he hoped where he was supposed to be heading.

* * *

A/N: miseria is Old Latin for misery. I'm refering to the mental and physical pain of Wataru - where he lost his friend and under the pressure of curse - as well as Mitsuru's pain where he start to doubt himself – his memory - and can't help bearing his friend's pain. A lot of sadness in this chapter, I know. Upcoming is the last chapter of The Curse. Expect it to come sometime in next week. XD


	7. sigillum

A/N: Here is the last chapter of Curse. XDD Wi~~~ At last I can finish one. XDDD Thanks for those who had reviewed (Zombee and Moirah148). Hope everyone will enjoy. XDDD

* * *

Title: Sigillum

Disc: Brave Story is an animation copyrighted by Gonzo and a novel written by Miyuki Miyabe

* * *

Darkness had never been a big hindrance for him. Oh yes, his sight was shorter than day time but he could still see. Just like the curling hydra he had just ran by. Or the hooting owl perched on the front branch. Even though he was in the swamps, he ran gracefully. The night wind was nothing for him. For his thick fur protect him. He skidded to a halt. Smelling the air, he tracked down the human's direction in seconds.

As much as he didn't like it, he needed to leave his comrade behind. His command was clear. _You shall pay attention carefully on Ashikawa Mitsuru. If he tries to do anything funny, you must react according to the situation. We should not repeat the events 7 years ago._ He continued his run. His smell was stronger - he would catch up with him in no time. His mind replayed the image he had seen just now. His Highlander comrade was trashing and howling in pain. He couldn't imagine the pain but it should very excruciating. If they were in battle ground, and his friends had suffered to that kind of point, he would be glad to end it up for them. But they were not. And it was not an injury, it was a curse. Something he wasn't familiar with.

He had no tricks to fight with witch or witchcraft. He only had his agility and, probably, element of surprise. If he could strike the villain down before s/he could react, he would gain an advantage. Second-in-commander had thought that the curse was conjured by Mitsuru himself. For a purpose he could still yet decipher. Now that he had spent a period with them. He saw it was a nearly impossible chance, except his eyes had wrongly seen the sincerity and pure worry in Mitsuru's face every time he saw his Highlander comrade.

"Do you even know where we were heading?" He inquired the brown panting figure in front of him. He noticed too the frequent glancing his comrade had been doing back then. However, Mitsuru was taking a flight as if he knew the exact direction.

"No." The answer came curt.

Mitsuru suddenly vanished. At the same time, he ran across an invisible wall. He protected himself in reflex. He bumped back in an instant. Extending his hand, he touched the invisible wall. It must have been a barrier.

He called out Mitsuru's name. He never knew whether his voice had reached him or not but he never heard a reply.

* * *

Mitsuru could see a small castle after a few moments. He wondered how he didn't see it on the way he ran. It had been in his sight line. He kept his pace until the front gate. Halting, he was suddenly unsure on how to get in. Actually, now that his mind could work a bit, he wondered what a human and small knife could do to a powerful sorcerer who could curse someone in trans-dimension. The gate was huge as any castle would have. However, it was not well taken cared of. The wood was decayed in a few places though not in critical point. Mosses were abundantly spread on it as well as on the castle rocks. The castle was pretty run down in overall.

He was intending to push the gate. To his surprise, the gate creaked open even before his hand reached it. He knew she must had known he was here. He was all alone. He didn't even know where Lione had gone to. He didn't have time to search either. Inhaling sharply, he braced himself. _What will be shall come._

Contrast to the outer look, the inside of the castle was sparkling clean and tidy. Ceramics were shiny white as in every TV ads. The stone pillars were lining neatly at his left and right. He was nearly expecting a red carpet below his feet. The corridor was lit with hanging chandeliers. It ended in a big mosaic glass door which slowly opened for him when he walked nearer. He was standing in a crossroad. There were 3 other corridors in front of him. Which one he should go? The front and left one ended in another door. The right one, however, end in a flight of U stairs. He took the stairs and end up in a wide corridor.

High glass windows were lined neatly at his right. He could see the swamps through it. And the lonely night sky. There were no stars or moon tonight. Brown wall spread till the end of the corridor as far as he could see. He kept walking and ran across a big beautiful ceramic door. It stood up from the rest of the plain wall surrounding it. There were carvings all over it. It was the tale of the frog witch put into images. It has a different ending though. The frog had taken form as a human male and he married the girl in the end.

He pushed the door open when he noticed the door didn't behave like any other door. He though it would be heavy considering the size and the width which were twice his size. The door swiftly opened by a soft touch.

His gaze was greeted by a line of the same window he had seen along the wide corridor. To his right was a big rack full of scroll and parchment. Turning to his left, ten footsteps from him, he found what he had been seeking.

The girl smiled lazily at him. She was lying sidelong in a big comfy couch. There was a big maroon curtain behind her, covering the rest of the room – or anything as far as he could care for. Facing her, he could see the room much better. There was a big long table lined on the wall, full with bottles, jars and any other vessels. Pictures were hanging neatly, stretching from the door until, probably, the room behind the curtain. He didn't even pay attention to figures in the paintings.

"I was expecting a different guest." She said with her soft voice full with malice.

Mitsuru winced and clutched his head. Hegroaned inwardly. Blur images were spinning in his head.

"I see. Your memory seal has not completely broken, hasn't it?" She smiled mockingly. "I thought she is getting weaker. But apparently she is still strong enough." She said thoughtfully, more to herself. "I shall wait longer then." She said, deciding something Mitsuru didn't even understand. Then she turned her attention back to Mitsuru. "So, what a magician who has yet gained his magical capability can do to me?" She grinned eerily wide.

Seeing and hearing her, the blurry images were starting to get clearer. "Stop the curse." He said, wincing and tightening his grip both on the knife and his head.

The girl flipped her gaze to the knife then let out a shrill laugh. "Do you really think that small thing can hurt me?" She found it funny until tears were forming in her eyes. "You never learn, don't you?"

_"Aren't the spells in the book boring?" He flipped his head and saw the girl standing not far beside him. He snapped the book shut. He hated it when someone disturbing his learning time. He had carefully chosen a silent hill where people scarcely pass._

_"Oh my… Don't put up that face." She smiled sweetly._

_"What do you want?" He replied in annoyance._

_"I can teach you better spells. Or tell you where to get a better book." She paused, letting her offer sank into him. "You can't get much upper hand if you're learning the same spell as anyone else." She grinned._

_Mitsuru frowned. Unlike misfortune, a good offer had never come free. "What do you expect in return?"_

_She laughed in high pitched tone. Mitsuru would consider the girl to be cute if only she had not that unnatural eerie aura around her. "Nothing that you wouldn't want to do. I want you to meet the Goddess of Fortune and make a wish."_

He gasped when the shards of memory had stabbed. He was back in the room with the villain who had caused his best friend unending pain. "Your voice has never change. It's annoying." He said with a low tone, releasing his grip on his head. The pain had receded though not perfectly gone.

The girl looked at him amusedly. "Oh? You actually DO remember something?"

"Thanks to you, yeah." He said in displease. Then in a blink of an eye, he cut his palm deep and smeared the door with a long horizontal line of blood. "No one shall come in or come out. By my blood, I command the room to be enclosed." He chanted.

The girl looked very entertained. "I never put a protection to that kind of spell. I never thought anyone would like to enclose himself in a room with me anyway." She chuckled. "I wonder how much you have gained back, you poor little thing. You were so lonely when I found you." She sneered. "What do you think you can achieve with this?"

Mitsuru smiled coldly. "Like you said, I can never get much upper hand with normal books." He paused, deliberately cut his other palm bleeding. "But…" He drew 3 stripes at each of his cheek with his bloody fingers. "I read something interesting. The kind of spell that you wouldn't even think of use." He draw a bloody pentagram in the back of his both palm. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"'Till my soul perish…" Mitsuru starting to chant, he drew another pentagram on his forehead.

The girl's eyes widen. Both of them chanted together.

"Banish him from the room, O Wind…"

"I shall seal you in this room." Mitsuru pressed his right palm to his heart. He finished the chant first and the room starting to turn freezing grey.

The girl looked at him with resentment. "You can't hold me for long. You don't have enough power."

"It will be enough for Wataru to search for alternatives." Mitsuru replied calmly. "I didn't break my promise in the end, Wataru." He whispered sadly. "I don't sacrifice anyone else." He threw last glance on the freezing room. "But me."

* * *

Lione found an opening in the barrier. He noticed an area in the ground that has been freshly dug. He dug out and found out a pocket of charm. He trampled on it crushingly. The scenery in front of him changed. As if a part of skin peeled, the opening revealed a different scenery from its surrounding. Lione advanced with cautions. He scoured the whole castle before went to the second floor. He noticed there was something protruding at a section of the grayish cracking wall. He approached it warily. It was the structure of a human on a stone door. The sculpture shaped as if the human was frozen in the middle of falling down motion. His eyes widen into a shock when he saw the statue. He knew he couldn't - and wouldn't need to - go beyond this point. There was no one else in the castle. He paid him a last respect before leaving.

He didn't know whether Mitsuru had taken the witch down with him or not. He would know when he returned. The condition of his comrade would explain everything.

* * *

Wataru opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to get his sight back into focus. "Uh… Water…" His voice sounded hoarse even in his own ear. He sat up; his head was slightly spinning so he squeezed his eyes back shut. Someone shove a bamboo bottle to his hand. He drank the water gratefully. After the spinning receded, he opened his eyes again. Lione was sitting far across him. Zeema sat at his side.

"Thanks." He smiled weakly. Zeema took the bottle back in silence.

He didn't remember anything aside from being blindly in pain. He sighed. Looking at the sky, he knew the dawn was near. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen someone. Turning at Zeema, he inquired. "Where's Mitsuru?"

Zeema was looking down instead of answering. Wataru tilted his head in confusion. He looked at Lione for answer.

Lione looked at him straight and answered. "About 100 meters from here." He pointed to a direction behind him.

Wataru frowned. He wondered what Mitsuru was doing. They needed to continue their journey soon. He paused his train of thought. There was something missing. The tugging! He didn't feel it anymore! In shock, he opened his cloak and clothes to see the mark in his chest had disappeared. He looked at Zeema and Lione in turn. "It's gone! The curse has gone!" He exclaimed joyfully. Zeema returned a weak smile while Lione kept his straight face.

He needed to tell this news to Mitsuru! They could go home! He must have had missed his sister bad. He shamefully admitted he missed his mom too. "I wanna see Mitsuru." He stood up and grinned.

Lione seemed hesitant before he spoke. "You can but…. probably you wouldn't like what you find later." Wataru smile faltered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked carefully, curious but somehow anxious to find the answer.

The next thing he knew was a blur. He was running through the swamp. Breathing heavily, he could see the run down castle. Lione's words kept rotating in his head. _He took the witch down with him._

He barged in every room he found. He prayed every time he was opening one.

_No body. _

_Nothing. _

_Nothing. _

_Nothing._

He kept searching until he reached the stairs. Staggering, he climbed the stairs up in slow anticipation. He saw the same protruding sculpture Lione had saw. He stopped at the highest stairs. He couldn't go forward. He didn't want to. The dawn was breaking. Sunlight shone through the glittering windows with its marvelous light.

Forcing himself, he sluggishly move his feet.

One step.

One step.

One step.

His footsteps echoed in the wide corridor. He was dreading to see the familiar sculpture. But he needed to see with his own eye. His instinct told him to turn back. Turn back before he saw what he didn't want to see. But he kept advancing.

One step.

One step.

One step.

He stood facing the smooth stone statue, blocking the sunlight. Trembling, he extended his hand to the statues face. The statue looked so calm. Eyes closed as if sleeping. And needless to say, it was beautiful. His palm touched the hard granite. It was cold, in contrast with the warm sunlight at his back.

His feet buckled and he fell down on his knees. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He reached out and held the statue tight in his sob - as if he could transfer the heat to the cold stone, as if he could melt the granite away and reveal back his best friend.

"Why?" He muttered again and again.

Brushing his face on the statue's face, smearing it with his tears, he howled. A sad howl which wasn't even enough to express the deep piercing grief he was feeling.

* * *

A/N: Yay! And Wataru go home dejected and sad while Mitsuru died. The End. LOL *avoid flying knives* Okay, okay! I was joking! Jeez… I had been planning another arc for this story. If I continue any longer, it wouldn't suitable with the title 'Curse'. That why I said, this is the last chapter of Curse. I never said it's the end of the story. :p So as what this last Curse chapter had been titled, the new arc is 'Seal'. Sigillum is the old Latin for seal which obviously refer to Mitsuru's seal. Let me give you a bit of snapshot. :p

* * *

He had been staring out of the window for who knows how long. He didn't have the motivation to move. He didn't have the motivation to think. He didn't have motivation to do anything. Thank God breathing was automatic mechanic of human's body. Else he wouldn't even breathing.

……

"Wataru!"

There was nothing that could attract his attention recently. But that voice had succeeded. He turned his head to see his old friend. "Mee…na..?"

……

"Is there any way to undo the magic?" He asked desperately.

"I'm not trying to get your hopes high but I suggest you to consult Crystal's magician, see if there anything you can do." Kattsu replied. "There is one well known wise magician called Lambda. He is very old but he is said to have all knowledge of magic."

……

"It is called soul seal. Sacrificing your own soul power to seal." He said after Wataru finished explaining. "It's not permanent and the seal will undo itself when the times come."

Wataru eyes widen. His expression looked hopeful.

"Of course at that time, the soul has lost all its power and the sealer will instantly die. And your curse will also return." He added to Wataru's horror. "Of course, there is a way to save the sealer."

……

* * *

A/N: I will post this probably next week. :D


End file.
